Projekt: Hermine Granger in den Wahnsinn treiben
by BdW
Summary: Ende des 7. Jahres: Auf Hogwarts entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen den zwei besten Schülern. Der Grund: Draco Malfoy legt es in letzter Sekunde darauf an Hermine Granger den Platz als Jahrgangsbeste streitig zu machen. Wird sein Plan Erfolg haben?
1. P H G i d W t startet

**Titel:** Projekt: Hermine Granger in den Wahnsinn treiben

o

o

**Rating: **T (13 )

o

o

**Pairing: **Draco Malfoy/Hermine Granger

o

o

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

o

o

**Summary:** Ende des siebten Schuljahres: Auf Hogwarts entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen den zwei besten Schülern. Der Grund: Draco Malfoy legt es in letzter Sekunde darauf an Hermine Granger den Platz als Jahrgangsbeste streitig zu machen. Wird sein Plan Erfolg haben?

o

o

**Disclaimer:** Der Plot gehört mir – der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling. 

o

o

Ein großes Danke an meine Beta **Draco's CoffeeGirl.**

o

o

o

o

o

**Projekt: Hermine Granger in den Wahnsinn treiben**

l

l

l

l

l

I. Projekt Hermine Granger in den Wahnsinn treiben startet

o

o

o

Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster.

Die wärmenden Strahlen spielten mit dem Kristallglas auf dem Tisch und warfen leuchtende Regenbogen auf die ausgebreiteten Pergamentrollen. Durch das geöffnete Fenster wehte eine leichte kaum spürbare Brise, aber auch sie konnte die erdrückende Hitze, die sich im ganzen Schloss breit gemacht hatte, nicht vertreiben. Alles deutet darauf hin, dass es Sommer wurde – und das bedeutete auch, dass die Abschlussprüfungen der Siebtklässler unaufhaltsam näher rückten.

Seufzend lehnte er sich in dem äußerst unbequemen Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen, um die Sonne für einige Augenblicke zu genießen, als plötzlich ein großer Schatten auf ihn fiel.

„Was machst du bei diesem Wetter in der Bibliothek, Draco?", fragte ihn die etwas dümmliche Stimme von Goyle und er öffnete leicht verärgert die Augen. Vor ihm standen Crabbe und Goyle und sahen ihn verständnislos an.

Da er sich wirklich nicht ganz sicher war, ob die beiden vergessen hatten, dass in wenigen Wochen die Abschlussprüfungen waren, hielt er es für besser, es ihnen ein drittes Mal zu erzählen – und da hieß es immer, Malfoys seien nicht großzügig. Wenn er die Person, die dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hatte in die Finger bekommen würde – zweifelsohne ein Gryffindor, da war er sich sicher – dann würde dieser jemand kennen lernen, was es bedeutete, sich mit einem wahren Malfoy anzulegen.

„Ich lerne. In vier Wochen sind die Abschlussprüfungen.", sagte er so kühl wie möglich und deutete den beiden mit einem Wink seiner Hand an, ihm aus der Sonne zu gehen. Hastig wichen die beiden zurück und verschwanden mit einem letzten Kopfschütteln zwischen den Regalen. Er sah ihnen nach und ließ seinen Blick weiter durch die Bibliothek schweifen. Abgesehen von einigen Schülern, welche die Bibliothek nur selten besuchten – er war schon seit einiger Zeit Stammbesucher und konnte das deshalb mit Fug und Recht behaupten – war nur eine weitere Person anwesend, die ebensoviel Zeit zwischen den vergilbten Seiten und der Druckerschwärze verbrachte, wie er.

Er fixierte ihren Rücken mit einem stechenden Blick und verfluchte sie innerlich zum hundersten Mal.

Egal wie lange er lernte, egal wie gut er war, welch brillante Einfälle er hatte – sie war ihm immer einen Schritt voraus, wenn auch nur einen kleinen. Nur in einem Fach war er in der Lage sie zu übertrumpfen, aber das auch nur, weil Snape die Gryffindors genauso verabscheute, wie es sich für einen Slytherin gehörte.

Er konnte nichts dagegen tun – seit der ersten Klasse war er immer der Typ gewesen, der nur den undankbaren zweiten Platz belegte. Und ein Malfoy konnte sich natürlich nicht mit der Tatsache abfinden zu verlieren – ein Malfoy verlor einfach nicht. Verlieren war etwas für normale Leute. Für ihn stand es nicht zur Debatte.  
Und da war doch wirklich dieses kleine dreckige Schlammblut, das es wagte, dieses ungeschriebene Gesetz zu brechen und die Würde der Malfoys in den Schmutz zu ziehen.

Sein Blick schien keine Wirkung auf sie zu haben, oder sie ignorierte ihn einfach nur gekonnt – er war sich da nicht so sicher. Aber so schnell würde er sich nicht geschlagen geben. Er fixierte sie eine Nuance intensiver und musterte sie. Ein abfälliges Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als er ihre Mähne – die sie doch tatsächlich als Haare bezeichnete – betrachtete. Sein Blick wanderte über ihre viel zu weite Schuluniform und ihre sehr abgenutzte Ledertasche. Im großen und ganzen kam er zu dem Schluss, dass der nervtötenden Gryffindor eine Grundrestaurierung wohl alles andere als schaden würde.

Er lachte leise über seinen Gedanken und endlich schien sein Blick Wirkung zu zeigen. Genervt warf sie ihre Feder auf den Tisch und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", zischte sie erbost und ihre Augen sprühten ihm aus ihrem müden Gesicht zornig entgegen. Er zog jedoch nur spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch und durchbohrte sie weiterhin mit seinen silbergrauen Augen. „Wenn du mich vom Lernen abhalten willst – Vergiss es."

„Und dir deinen kompletten Lebensinhalt nehmen? So herzlos bin selbst ich nicht.", höhnte er.

„Du bist ja nur neidisch, dass meine Noten besser sind als deine.", sie machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und blickte ihn überlegen an. „Wie in jedem Jahr."

„Träum weiter, Granger.", zischte er kalt. Er würde es ihr schon zeigen und sie am Ende des Schuljahres übertreffen. Wenn er dann sein Zeugnis in den Händen halten würde, würde er es ihr unter ihre kleine dreckige Nase halten. Oh ja, sein Triumph würde großartig werden, er konnte sich ihr Gesicht und das ihrer schwachsinnigen Freunde schon genau vorstellen.

„Wie du meinst.", sagte sie erschöpft und drehte sich wieder um.

Es musste doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben. Nachdenklich wägte er seine Chancen ab und kam zu der vernichtenden Erkenntnis, dass, wenn die Gryffindor weiterhin wie eine Besessene ihre komplette Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte, er seinen glorreichen Triumph vergessen konnte. Zwar hatte er sich geschworen, seinen Schulabschluss auf legalem Wege zu erlangen, aber in seiner momentanen Lage verlangte es nach drastischen Maßnahmen – und Regeln existierten sowieso nur, um gebrochen zu werden.

„Ich werde dich schon noch von deinem Thron stoßen.", murmelte er leise und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Er hatte bereits einen Plan, aber für die Umsetzung brauchte er die Hilfe der anderen Slytherins. Ein unheilvolles Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und mit wehendem Umhang verschwand er zwischen den Regalen.

l

l

V

‚Projekt: Hermine Granger in den Wahnsinn treiben startet.'

o

o

o

o

**Autorengeschwafel:** Und? Was haltet ihr davon -neugierigist-

_Please R(ead)&R(eview)_

_Nina_


	2. Stufe I: Warnschuss

o

o

**Disclaimer:** Der Plot gehört mir - der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling

o

o

II. Stufe I: Warnschuss 

o

o

o

Es war perfekt. Es konnte gar nicht schief gehen – sozusagen idiotensicher. Die Köder waren ausgelegt und das Opfer musste nur noch anbeißen. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft mit Blaise zusammen einen Plan aufzustellen, der seinen Erfolg garantierte – was die anderen Slytherins davon hatten? Triumph über Gryffindors Oberschlammblut, beinahe so gut wie ein gewonnenes Quidditchspiel!

Pläne müssen nicht kompliziert sein, die genialsten sind sowieso immer die simpelsten.

Er war nach kurzem Überlegen zum Schluss gekommen, dass sie der Wurzel allen Übels die Grundlage für ihr Wissen entziehen mussten – sprich ihre Bücher. Die erste Stufe des Plans besagte also: Hermine Granger keine ruhige Minute zum Lernen lassen.

So weit, so gut.

Da er jedoch seine kostbare Zeit nicht für die Gryffindor verschwenden wollte und selber genug lernen musste, hatten Blaise und Pansy einen ausgefeilten Schichtplan entwickelt, der dafür sorgte, dass, sobald Granger ihren Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, irgendein Slytherin da war und sie terrorisierte.

Natürlich war sich Draco seines Genies durchaus bewusst, aber, dass sein Plan bereits nach dem Mittagessen erste Erfolge zeigte (eine extrem genervte und angespannte Gryffindor), verwunderte selbst ihn – was er sich vor den anderen Slytherins natürlich nicht anmerken ließ. Innerlich lachte er Granger bereits aus, weil er einen Blick auf den Plan geworfen hatte und wusste, dass Pansy die nächste Schicht übernehmen würde.

Da Granger nach dem Essen grundsätzlich in die Bibliothek ging, machte er sich frühzeitig auf den Weg, denn die nächste Runde würde bald folgen, und er wollte sie auf keinen Fall verpassen. Mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen näherte er sich seinem Zielort – es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie aufgeben würde.

In der Bibliothek angekommen steuerte er wie immer auf seinen Stammplatz zu, von dem er einen perfekten Überblick hatte. Und wirklich kurz darauf hörte er wie sich das Gekeife zwei sehr aufgebrachter Mädchen näherte. Auch wenn Pansy die meiste Zeit extrem nervig war und er nicht wirklich viel mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, wenn sie eine Sache gut konnte, dann war es jemand anderen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Wutentbrannt betrat die Gryffindor die Bibliothek dicht gefolgt von Pansy.

„Lass mich endlich in Ruhe, Parkinson."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne, Granger."

„Allerdings.", zischte sie und setzte sich auf ihren Stammplatz – nicht, dass er sie beobachtet hatte, aber wenn das Schlammblut jeden verdammten Tag in seinem Blickwinkel saß, dann kam er einfach nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie ebenfalls einen Stammplatz hatte.

Pansy setzte sich ihr direkt gegenüber und schenkte Draco ein Lächeln, als sie ihn entdeckt hatte.

„Sag mir endlich, was du von mir willst, damit ich dich loswerde."

„Was sollte ich schon von einem Schlammblut wollen?"

„Wenn das so ist, warum verschwindest du dann nicht einfach und lässt mich in Ruhe lernen?"

„Das ist ein freies Land. Ich darf auch in der Bibliothek sitzen, Granger. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer auf die Idee gekommen ist, so etwas Wertloses wie dich hier reinzulassen, aber sobald Dumbledore nicht mehr da ist, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass alle Schlammblüter hier rausfliegen."

„Was für ein Verlust, dass ich das nicht mehr erleben werde.", höhnte Granger.

„Du wirst einiges nicht mehr erleben.", zischte Pansy und lehnte sich mit einem überlegenen Blick in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Was du nicht sagst." Genervt breitete Granger ihre Unterlagen auf dem Tisch aus und stand auf.

„Wehe du rührst meine Sachen an, Parkinson.", drohte sie und ging auf die Regale zu, um sich Bücher zu holen.

Unschuldig spielte die Slytherin mit der Kerze auf dem Tisch und schenkte Draco ein kurzes hinterlistiges Grinsen. Die Kerze fiel um und heißes Wachs ergoss sich über die Pergamente, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Granger tauchte wenige Augenblicke später wieder auf – gerade richtig, um zu sehen, wie ihre Aufzeichnungen in Flammen aufgingen.

„Parkinson.", kreischte sie und stürzte auf das kleine Inferno zu.

„Wie ungeschickt von mir.", säuselte sie und grinste gehässig. „Warte, ich helfe dir."

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und eine wahre Flut ergoss sich über den Tisch. Das Feuer erlosch augenblicklich und von Tinte schwarz gefärbtes Wasser tropfte auf den Boden.

„Du...du.."

„Upps. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie leid mir das tut.", spottete sie.

„Du hast meine kompletten Aufzeichnungen vernichtet.", brachte Granger schließlich hervor und tastete wie in Trance nach dem aufgeweichten Papier auf dem Tisch.

„Na dann hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt.", lachte Pansy boshaft und griff sich die Bücher, die Granger auf ihrem Stuhl abgelegt hatte.

„Die leih ich mir mal aus, Schlammblut.", zischte sie und war einen Augenblick später aus der Bibliothek verschwunden. Draco hob bewundernd eine Augenbraue und beugte sich wieder über seine Bücher. Pansy hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

„_Du_ hast das alles eingefädelt."

Betont langsam ließ er seine Feder sinken und blickte gelangweilt hoch. Sie stand vor ihm und erdreistete sich doch tatsächlich seine kostbare Zeit zu stehlen.

„Es interessiert mich nicht im geringsten, welche Probleme du hast, Granger. Aber es wäre besser für dich, wenn du mich in Ruhe arbeiten lässt."

„Oh und was ist, wenn ich das nicht tue, Malfoy? Rennst du dann zu deinem Vater und heulst dich bei ihm aus?"

„Nein. Ich weiß etwas Besseres."

Spöttisch verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Na da bin ich aber gespannt."

„Madame Pince.", rief er laut.

„Das war schon alles?", höhnte sie und sah ihn überlegen an. „Jetzt habe ich aber Angst."

Er erwiderte nichts und widmete sich wieder dem Buch, das vor ihm lag. Einen Augenblick später ertönte ein markerschütternder Schrei.

„Was ist hier passiert?" Die Bibliothekarin war außer sich vor Wut und blickte auf das Chaos, das auf Grangers Tisch herrschte.

„Das hätte ich nie von Ihnen erwartet, Miss Granger. Meine kostbaren Bücher."

Sie nahm vorsichtig ein Buch aus der Pfütze auf dem Tisch und trocknete es mittels eines Zauberspruches.

„Aber ich..."

„Sparen Sie sich ihre Entschuldigungen. Packen Sie ihre Sachen und verschwinden Sie."

„Was?", stammelte Granger.

„Hören Sie schlecht? Sie haben ab sofort Bibliotheksverbot.", zischte Madame Pince eisig.

Er konnte regelrecht hören, wie die komplette Welt der Gryffindor zusammenbrach.

Granger und Bibliotheksverbot – das klang wie Musik in seinen Ohren, auch wenn es grotesk war. Das war ja beinahe so, wie ein Fisch ohne Wasser, aber ihn sollte es nicht stören.

l

l

V

‚Projektfortschritt: Erster Warnschuss ein voller Erfolg!'

o

o

o

o

**Autorengeschwafel: **Ein großes Danke an meine lieben Reviewer **broeselchen, Zauberfee1979, LunaNigra, Draco's CoffeeGirl, dramine **und** Nijura.**

Ich wünsch euch allen Frohe Ostern :)

(\/)  
(. .)  
c(")(")

_Please R&R_

_Nina_


	3. Stufe II: Härtere Maßnahmen

o

o

**Disclaimer:** Der Plot gehört mir - der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling

o

o

III. Stufe II: Härtere Maßnahmen 

o

o

o

Unfair. Das Leben war einfach nur unfair. Irgendjemand schien es darauf angelegt zu haben, dass er versagte. Er wusste nicht, womit er diese Strafe verdient hatte – und eine besserwisserische Gryffindor war eindeutig eine Strafe – er hatte doch nichts verwerfliches getan.

Wenn man wollte, dass etwas gut gemacht wurde, dann musste man es eben selber machen, da durfte man sich nicht einfach auf seine Untergegeben verlassen. Er würde wohl oder übel selber in Aktion treten und drastische Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen.

Denn das kleine Schlammblut hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, wieder zurück in die Bibliothek zu kommen und saß dort nun schon seit mehreren Stunden und schien ihn alleine mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit zu verhöhnen.

So etwas konnte er sich einfach nicht bieten lassen – sie tanzte ihm praktisch auf der Nase herum.

Bestimmt war sie zu ihrem Potterhelden gerannt und hatte sich bei ihm ausgeheult. Der hatte dann mit dem verrückten Schulleiter geredet und dieser wiederum mit Madame Pince, die dann schließlich das Bibliotheksverbot wieder aufgehoben hatte. Genauso war es abgelaufen, da war er sich sicher.  
Pah. Wahrscheinlich hatte Potter nach der ersten halben Stunde einfach keinen Bock mehr auf den nervigen Bücherwurm gehabt und sie deswegen schnell abgeschoben – damit sie nun hier war und ihn nervte.

Eigentlich hatte er fest darauf vertraut, dass Pansys Pergamentverbrennaktion ein eindeutiger Wink gewesen war, aber die verdammte Gryffindor schien sich so leicht nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Sie hatte ein gutes Drittel ihrer Aufzeichnungen bereits wieder hergestellt und war gerade mit dem Fach Geschichte der Zauberei fertig geworden - ein sehr trockenes Fach, wenn man ihn fragte, aber ihn fragte ja keiner.

Nun nahm sie sich Zaubertränke vor – nicht, dass er sie beobachten würde oder so etwas. Er beobachtete sie nicht, nein, er observierte sie. Genau, observieren war das richtige Wort. Immerhin musste er sie im Auge behalten, wenn er etwas finden wollte, dass sie wirklich verzweifeln lassen würde.  
Er streckte sich und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Woher nahm sie nur diese Energie? Wenn er alleine an Geschichte der Zauberei dachte, wurde er automatisch schon müde.

Verärgert schnaubte er auf, als er merkte, dass sie bereits seit mehreren Stunden ungestört arbeitete. Gerade malte er sich die schlimmste Folter für den Slytherin aus, der seinen Einsatz verpennt hatte, als ihm auffiel, dass er selbst den Schichtplan nach Pansys Aktion auf Eis gelegt hatte.

Ein großer Fehler, wie er jetzt im Nachhinein zugeben musste.

Die Gryffindor war einfach zu ausgeruht.

Der Plan musste grundlegend umstrukturiert werden, sie sollte vor Erschöpfung noch nicht einmal mehr auch nur in die Nähe ihrer Bücher kommen – dann war er erst zufrieden.

„Draco? Wir müssen miteinander reden."

Wer wagte es, ihn zu stören, wenn er sich Gedanken über seinen Erzfeind machte. Moment – Granger und Erzfeind? Er sollte sich nicht so in diese Sache hineinsteigern. Hinterher dachte er nur noch an das Schlammblut – Stopp! G_anz_ böser Gedanke.

Sie sollte terrorisiert werden und nicht er.

„Was gibt's, Blaise?", erwiderte er ohne aufzusehen.

„Wir haben uns gefragt, wie du in der Sache weiter verfahren willst. Die anderen haben sich gewundert, dass du den Plan eingestellt hast."

„Haben sie das.", schnarrte er gelangweilt. „Sag ihnen, dass der Plan weitergeführt wird, aber mit doppelter Besetzung."

„Du willst zwei gleichzeitig auf sie ansetzen?", wisperte er ungläubig und warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf die Gryffindor.

„Du hast es doch gehört. Doppelt. Unsere Bemühungen waren nicht ausreichend."

„Den Druck wird sie nicht lange aushalten."

Er legte seine Feder auf den Tisch und sah seinem Gegenüber in die Augen. „Und? Ich verlasse mich auf dich, Blaise.", sagte er kalt.

„Natürlich, Draco.", murmelte der Slytherin und verschwand wieder aus der Bibliothek.

Ab jetzt würde alles genauso laufen, wie er es wollte.  
Die Gryffindor würde in wenigen Tagen um Gnade betteln und sein Ziel kam immer näher – es sei denn natürlich, dass wieder irgendetwas Ungeplantes geschah.  
Er hoffte nur, dass ihre Freunde nicht so intelligent waren wie sie und ebenfalls vermuteten, dass er hinter alledem steckte – nicht, dass er Granger für intelligent hielt, es war nicht wirklich etwas besonderes, mehr Grips als Potty und das Wiesel zu haben – aber die beiden würden es bestimmt nicht bei einer verbalen Auseinandersetzung belassen.

Primitive Gryffindors eben – aber mit den beiden halben Portionen würde er schon fertig werden, da hatte er keine Angst. Angst gehörte zu den Wörtern, die im Wortschatz eines Malfoys einfach nicht vorhanden waren.

Seufzend nahm er wieder seine Feder in die Hand. Die Sache mit Granger sollte sich bald erledigt haben, sonst würde er extrem ungehalten werden – denn Malfoys bekamen immer das, was sie wollten.

l

l

V

‚Projektfortschritt: Ein kleiner Rückschlag.'

o

o

o

o

**Autorengeschwafel: **Ein großes Danke an meine Beta **Draco's CoffeeGirl** und natürlich an meine lieben Reviewer **dramine, LunaNigra, Rosifer, broeselchen, D.V.G.M.1, Gifty **und **Zauberfee1979. **

_Please R&R_

_Nina_


	4. Stufe III: Ultimative Geheimwaffe

o

o

**Disclaimer: **Der Plot gehört mir - der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling

o

o

IV. Stufe III: Ultimative Geheimwaffe 

o

o

o

Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären.

Er und die anderen Slytherins hatten wirklich alles menschenmögliche versucht, aber im Vergleich zu ihren Anstrengungen, war der Lohn noch nicht einmal erwähnenswert gewesen.

Unterm Strich:  
Ein extrem genervter Draco, der wollte, dass die hartnäckige Gryffindor endlich aufgab, damit er bessere Noten bekam als sie.  
Extrem genervte Slytherins, die wollten, dass die hartnäckige Gryffindor endlich aufgab, damit sie Dracos schlechte Laune nicht mehr ertragen mussten.  
Und natürlich eine extrem genervte Granger, die wollte, dass die Slytherins endlich aufgaben, damit sie ungestört lernen konnte und bessere Noten bekam als er.

Sozusagen ein wahrer Teufelskreislauf.

Natürlich war er sich bewusst, dass eine dieser drei Parteien Abstriche machen musste, um den Kreis zu durchbrechen – und da Slytherins grundsätzlich nicht aufgaben (aufgeben – ein weiteres Wort, das im Wortschatz eines Malfoys nicht existierte), würde das Schlammblut zurückstecken müssen.

Zugegeben, zuerst war ‚Granger terrorisieren' für ihn nur eine weitere kleine Aktion gewesen, welche die heile Potterwelt ins Straucheln hatte bringen sollen, aber je länger sich diese Aktion hinzog, desto persönlicher nahm er die ganze Sache. Denn, wie schon erwähnt, ein Malfoy bekam immer das, was er wollte – und zwar sofort.

Granger schien härter zu knacken zu sein, als sie aussah – nicht, dass er sie für ihr Durchhaltevermögen bewunderte, immerhin handelte es sich um Granger (!) - aber wenn man ihre schlanke, zierliche Figur betrachtete, glaubte man nicht, dass soviel in ihr steckte.  
Wieso er so gut über ihre Figur Bescheid wusste? Natürlich hatte er sie nicht genauer gemustert! Eine hochgradig infame Unterstellung – wieso sollte er einem Schlammblut auch mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als nötig schenken?

Pah – Er wollte nur verdeutlichen, dass sie von außen den Unschuldsengel mimte und von innen sehr viel böser war. Mehr nicht, und um allen Missverständnissen vorzubeugen: Engel nicht im Sinne von schön, anmutig oder irgendeinem anderen Adjektiv, das ebenfalls in diese Richtung zielte!

Nur damit das klar ist.

Das war ganz und gar nicht das gewesen, was er geplant hatte – sie sollte von ihm abgelenkt werden und nicht er von ihr.

Einmal mehr hatte sie es gewagt seinen äußerst brillanten Plan zu durchkreuzen – einmal zuviel für seinen Geschmack. Natürlich hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass sie spätestens nach Pansys Aktion in der Bibliothek heulend zusammenbrach – was aber leider nicht der Fall gewesen war und was ihn _sehr_ enttäuscht hatte.

Seine Bemühungen schienen einfach nicht ausreichend gewesen zu sein. Zwar verließ Granger jeden Abend extrem fertig die Bibliothek, aber sie kehrte jeden Tag auch wieder relativ erfrischt zu ihren Büchern zurück.  
Genau an diesem Punkt lag das Problem und genau an diesem Punkt würde er ansetzen müssen, um sie klein zu kriegen. Denn eine unausgeruhte Gryffindor war um Welten mehr mit seinem Plan zu vereinbaren, als eine sich ständig wieder erholende Gryffindor.

Und er wusste auch schon genau, wie er ihre Nachtruhe stören konnte – Schönheitsschlaf brauchte sie sowieso nicht mehr, vergebliche Bemühung ihrerseits. Sie hatte es einfach nicht anders verdient. Sie hatte es darauf angelegt und ihn herausgefordert.  
Keine wirklich große Herausforderung für ihn – sie würde ihren Meister früher oder später schon noch in ihm finden, da war er sich sicher.

Merlin sei Dank, hatte er durch die Erziehung seines Vaters einiges über Träume und Traumreisen gelernt und hatte so bereits eine genaue Vorstellung, was er alles mit Grangers Träumen anstellen konnte. Er würde sich in ihre Gedanken schleichen und ihr die Nacht zur Hölle machen – zwar würde sein Schlaf auch etwas darunter leiden, aber wenn er sie dadurch zu Fall bringen konnte, war es ihm das durchaus wert.

Ein diabolisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und Pansy, die ihn schon seit einiger Zeit äußerst plump begaffte – was er natürlich ignoriert hatte, in der Hoffung, dass sie endlich abzog und ihn in Ruhe ließ (es hatte leider nicht funktioniert) – wich erschrocken vor ihm zurück.

„Alles in Ordnung, Dracilein?", säuselte sie und klimperte mit ihren etwas zu stark – ja okay, viel zu stark – geschminkten Wimpern.

Er schenkte dem schrecklichen Kosenamen gekonnt keine Beachtung und wandte sich zu Crabbe und Goyle. Bevor auch nur ein Laut seine Lippen verlassen konnte, waren die beiden hektisch aufgesprungen und stürzten auf ihn zu.

Es war eine Kunst seine Untergebenen in diesem Maße im Griff zu haben und er konnte stolz behaupten – und das ohne jegliche Selbstverliebtheit – dass er diese Kunst perfekt beherrschte. Einmal mehr zahlte es sich eben aus, ein Malfoy zu sein.

„Ich brauche einen Hufflepuff. Am besten aus der Vierten.", befahl er herrisch.

Dümmlich glotzten sie ihn an und bewegten sich zu seinem Ärger kein Stück.

„Heute noch.", zischte er genervt.

„Wofür brauchst du einen dummen Hufflepuff, Dracilein?", fragte sein Alptraummädchen zaghaft und rückte ein weiteres Stück näher zu ihm.

Entnervt über soviel Aufdringlichkeit und fehlende Intelligenz verdrehte er die Augen.

Zugegeben Untergebene zu haben hatte eindeutig seine Vorzüge, aber warum mussten sie immer so dumm sein? Er seufzte – sein Leben war wirklich nicht einfach, ein Wunder, dass er diesem einfältigen Gesindel nicht auch noch das Essen vorkauen musste – Uäh. Ein spätes Frühstück konnte er nach diesem Gedanken wohl vergessen.

„Es heißt Draco. Für meinen Plan.", sagte er knapp und warf Crabbe und Goyle einen wenn-ihr-euch-nicht-langsam-bewegt-werdet-ihr-mich-kennenlernen-und-das-ist-wirklich-kein-Zuckerschlecken-Blick zu. Die beiden stolperten grunzend zurück, fielen über einen Sessel und stürzten fluchtartig aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ein neuer Plan?" Blaise sah ihn neugierig an.

„Erzählst du ihn, Dracilein?", flötete Pansy.

„Ja."

Erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihn an.

„Aber nicht dir."

Blaise musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und Pansy sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Aber, Dracilein. Ich dachte wir erzählen uns alles."

Draco bedachte sie mit seinem bösesten Blick und schmollend zog sie endlich ab.

„Also, folgende Sache..."

l

l

V

‚Projektfortschritt: Auf dem richtigen Weg.'

o

o

o

o

**Autorengeschwafel: **Ein großes Danke an meine Beta **Draco's CoffeeGirl** und natürlich an meine Reviewer **LunaNigra, Zauberfee1979, Gifty, dramine, Rosifer****, mailinlovely **und** D.V.G.M.1 .** Ich freue mich immer sehr über euer Feedback :)

_Please R&R _

_Nina_


	5. Projektfortschritt: Ziel greifbar nahe!

o

o

**Disclaimer:** Der Plot gehört mir - der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling

o

o

V. Projektfortschritt: Ziel greifbar nahe! 

o

o

o

Phantastisch.

Himmlisch.

Einfach nur wunderbar. Von jetzt an würde er sich Draco ‚der Allmächtige' Malfoy nennen.

Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie gut er war (natürlich wusste er, dass er gut war – aber _so_ gut, dass war selbst für ihn überraschend gewesen), dann hätte er diese verdammte Sache sofort von Anfang an in die Hand genommen.

Zugegeben, ohne einige Slytherins hätte er sich selber die Hände dreckig machen müssen, aber _er_ war es doch gewesen, der die brillante Idee gehabt hatte. Sozusagen der, der für die Kriegsführung zuständig war, und die anderen unter ihm waren nichts als kleine, unbedeutende Statisten.

Sein Plan war voll aufgegangen.

Crabbe und Goyle hatten ihren ganzen Grips zusammengekratzt und es wirklich geschafft, ihm eine Stunde später einen passenden Hufflepuff in die Bibliothek zu liefern – er hatte dafür kurzfristig den Ort gewechselt, da er nicht gewollt hatte, dass die Luft im Gemeinschaftsraum unnötig mit Halbblut oder gar Schlammblut Partikeln verschmutzt wurde.

Der Hufflepuff – ein dicker ängstlicher Junge, der ihn sehr stark an Longbottel erinnerte – war nach einigen Bestechungsversuchen und der Ausstrahlung von Crabbe und Goyle (oder besser gesagt deren muskulöser Überredungskraft) bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken unter Tränen zusammengebrochen und bereit gewesen, alles für den Plan zu geben – also nicht, dass er dem Hufflepuff von dem Plan erzählt hätte, was für ein Schwachsinn.

Der Hufflepuff hatte seine Aufgabe auf jeden Fall zu Dracos Zufriedenheit erfüllt und dem Schlammblut zu einer Traumreise geraten. Zuerst schien sie nicht anbeißen zu wollen, aber nach einem drohenden Blick von ihm und einem Fingerzeig auf Crabbe hatte der Hufflepuff seine ganzen Überredungskünste eingesetzt und sie doch noch überzeugt, dass eine Traumreise zu ihrer Erholung beitragen würde – ein weiterer Vorteil von Schlammblütern: Sie waren einfach zu überlisten.

Obwohl - Schlammblüter haben keine Vorteile, sie sind für sich und ihre Umgebung ein einziger großer Nachteil!

Da zu ihren Nachteilen auch in einem besonders großen Maß Gutgläubigkeit und Naivität gehören, hatte Granger, blauäugig wie sie war, obwohl sie natürlich braune Augen hatte – woher er das wusste? Keine Ahnung. Unwichtig. – wirklich in derselben Nacht noch eine Traumreise unternommen. Und er, gerissen wie er war, hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, sich in ihren zugegebenermaßen ziemlich langweiligen Traum einzuklinken.

Nachdem er ein wenig in ihren Träumen gestöbert hatte – natürlich nur, um sich Informationen zu beschaffen, die er gegen Potter einsetzten konnte, und garantiert nicht aus Neugier von wem sie träumte - war es ihm gelungen, aus ihrer Traumreise einen wahren Höllentrip zu machen.

Da er natürlich genau über ihre Angst in der Schule zu versagen Bescheid wusste – das wusste schließlich jeder – hatte er kurzer Hand ihre Traumreise modifiziert und einen Schwerpunkt auf Pansys Pergamentverbrennung gelegt, sowie ihr Szenarien gezeigt, in denen sie haushoch durch die kommenden Prüfungen fiel – Wie er das gemacht hatte? Jahrelanges Training und immense Selbstkontrolle!

Nachdem sie dann kurz vor dem nervlichen Zusammenbruch gestanden hatte, hatte er bei ihrem Traum-Ich unbemerkt einen Gegenstand von sich deponiert, damit er die Möglichkeit hatte, ihre Träume jederzeit zu besuchen und er nicht auf eine weitere Traumreise ihrerseits warten musste (die sie nach diesem Erlebnis wohl nie wieder freiwillig machen würde).

So weit so gut.

Die ganze Aktion, die blendend verlaufen war und die trotz des Schlafmangels seinerseits keine nennbaren Auswirkungen auf sein extrem gutes Aussehen gehabt hatte, war am Montag gelaufen.

Heute Morgen, vier Besuche in ihren Träumen später, sprich Freitag, war er sich sicher, dass er sie geknackt hatte. Soviel Druck konnte selbst Granger nicht standhalten – und damit wollte er nicht sagen, dass sie ein für eine Gryffindor starkes Stehvermögen besaß, bestimmt nicht. Er freute sich bereits auf die Doppelstunde an diesem Freitagmittag. Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors.

Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sich auf seinen Platz im Zaubertränkekerker setzte, Snape hineinstürmte und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug – _ohne_, dass Granger anwesend war.

Das würde eine saftige Strafarbeit für sie geben, was ihr wohl den Rest geben würde, wenn er an Snapes raue Methoden Gryffindors zu malträtieren dachte. Sein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter und aufmerksam achtete er auf die Tür.

Wenige Augenblicke später klopfte es zaghaft und sie betrat den Raum. Dunkle Augenringe, ein ungesund wirkender blasser Teint und das wirre Haarknäuel auf ihrem Kopf, war das erste, was er an ihr bemerkte. Nachdem Snape – der heute ausgesprochen schlechte Laune hatte – sie regelrecht in den Boden gestampft hatte, schlurfte sie schwankend zu ihrem Platz und setzte sich hin. Blaise stieß ihn in die Rippen und grinste ihn an.

„Jemand sollte Granger sagen, dass heute nicht Halloween ist. Sie sieht aus wie ein blutleerer Vampir.", flüsterte er und Pansy in der Reihe davor drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Das Schlammblut sieht immer so aus.", mischte sie sich ein und erntete einen ärgerlichen Blick von Snape.

„Miss Parkinson, zügeln Sie sich.", zischte er und aus den Reihen der Gryffindors kicherte jemand.

Blitzartig drehte Snape sich um und alle lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gryffindors. Das Wiesel war tomatenrot angelaufen und sein Gesicht schien seiner Haarfarbe in keiner Weise nachzustehen – typisch Gryffindor, bloß keine Emotion verbergen. Weichei.

Snape schritt mit wehendem Umhang auf die Potty-Wiesel-blutleere-Halloweengestalt-Reihe zu und baute sich gerade rechtzeitig vor ihnen auf, um Grangers Zusammenbruch hautnah mitzuerleben. Mit einem erschöpften Stöhnen knallte ihr Kopf auf die Tischplatte und sie sank benommen unter den Tisch.

Oh, wie er ihr diese Beule gönnte – das müsste sie doch eigentlich freuen, eine Beule bedeutete größeres Kopfvolumen, also mehr Speicherplatz für unnutzes Wissen, mit dem sie ihm den Platz des Jahrgangsbesten streitig machen wollte. Was nach dieser Vorstellung aber wohl wirklich nicht mehr passieren würde.

Es sah so aus, als ob sie in Ohnmacht gefallen war – was wirklich nur zu vermuten war, da Potty und das Wiesel aufgeregt um sie herum hüpften und ihm fast jegliche Sicht versperrten. Da es nur noch zwei Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen waren und er bei der überfürsorglichen Krankenschwester sicher gehen konnte, dass Granger mehrere Tag im Krankenflügel würde bleiben müssen, würde ihre Vorbereitung doch sehr dürftig ausfallen.

Das einzige, was er jetzt noch tun musste, war seinen eigenen Lernplan einzuhalten und dann konnte gar nichts mehr schief gehen und niemand konnte seinen Triumph noch aufhalten.

Mit diesen äußerst positiven Gedanken blickte er dem goldenen Trio hinterher, das gerade den Kerker verließ. Beziehungsweise Granger wurde von dem Wiesel getragen, was er zugegebenermaßen wirklich für extrem unangemessen hielt. Der Rotschopf konnte sie genauso gut mittels eines Schwebezaubers in den Krankenflügel bringen – Granger würde es bestimmt auch nicht gut finden, _so _von ihm getragen zu werden. Pah – Granger und das Wiesel, widerlicher Gedanke, da hatte sie aber etwas Besseres verdient.

Entnervt stöhnte er auf, er wollte solche Dinge nicht über das Schlammblut denken, sein Plan war erledigt und das Schlammblut hatte nichts mehr in seinem Kopf verloren! Und wehe es würde sich nicht daran halten.

l

l

V

‚Projektfortschritt: Nervende Gedanken über Granger, Ziel trotzdem greifbar nahe.'

o

o

o

o

**Autorengeschwafel: **Ein großes Danke an meine Beta, die mal wieder blitzschnell korrigiert hat :) Und wie immer natürlich an meine Reviewer **LunaNigra, Zauberfee1979, Gifty, dramine** und** Rosifer**.

_Please R&R_

_Nina_


	6. Projektfortschritt: Projekt enttarnt?

o

o

**Disclaimer: **Der Plot gehört mir - der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling

o

o

VI. Projektfortschritt: Projekt enttarnt?

o

o

o

Das war es also.

So fühle sich hart erarbeiteter Erfolg an.

Für ihn ein neues, aber durchaus angenehmes Gefühl – neu, da es schließlich nichts Alltägliches war, dass er selbst in Aktion trat. Trotzdem würde er sich jetzt erst einmal eine Ruhepause gönnen und die anderen wieder die Drecksarbeit machen lassen. Er hatte den Beweis seines Genies erbracht und seine Gefolgsleute würden sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden müssen, dass eine erneute Demonstration seines Könnens erst einmal nicht erfolgen würde.

Seine perfekt manikürten Finger hatten wichtigere Aufgaben zu erledigen. Momentan – und das sehr zu seinem Leidwesen – jedoch nur das Umblättern der zahlreichen Buchseiten vor ihm und gelegentliche Notizen.

Die fast vollkommene Stille, die sich scheinbar in der kompletten Bibliothek breit gemacht hatte, fing an ihn zu stören.

Irgendetwas fehlte. Es war so ruhig.

Es war irgendwie – langweilig. Genau das war es. Langweilig.

Sein Blick huschte durch die Bibliothek und blieb am Stammplatz der Gryffindor hängen. Zugegeben, er hatte das erreicht, was er wollte. Granger lag dank ihres Schwächeanfalls für mehrere Tage im Krankenflügel und er hatte die Bibliothek für sich alleine – okay fast für sich alleine, irgendein Schüler verirrte sich immer hierher – aber irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass sich sein Triumph besser anfühlen würde.

Ohne ihre Anwesenheit war die Bibliothek irgendwie anders. Natürlich vermisste er sie nicht, das wäre ja noch schöner. Erst warf er sie mittels eines minuziös ausgeklügelten Plans aus der Bibliothek, und sobald er Ruhe vor ihr hatte, fehlte sie ihm? Nein. Unmöglich. Undenkbar!

Die einfachste Erklärung für dieses Gefühl war, dass Granger bereits zum Inventar der Bibliothek gehörte, und es deshalb ungewohnt war, zwischen den Büchern zu stöbern, ohne dass sie einen nervte und mit besserwisserischen Blicken bombardierte. Genau das war es. Und deshalb würde er jetzt auch einfach weiter lernen und sich nicht mehr von ihrer Nichtanwesenheit ablenken lassen – die zugegebenermaßen mindestens genauso unerträglich war, wie ihre Anwesenheit.

Nachdem er es endlich geschafft hatte, sich eine halbe Stunde auf das Lernen zu konzentrieren, trat die nächste sehr unerwünschte Störung durch die Tür und steuerte zielsicher auf ihn zu.  
Womit hatte er das nur verdient? Stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben ‚Kommt alle her und stört mich beim Lernen'?

Bestimmt nicht!

Aber dennoch schien er in letzter Zeit ein Magnet geworden zu sein – insbesondere für Gryffindors, was ihn doch allmählich ein wenig beunruhigte. Wer wollte schon mehr als nötig mit diesem Pack gesehen werden? Das tat seinem Ruf als Slytherinprinzen ganz und gar nicht gut. Und genau zwei dieser besagten Spezies drängten sich gerade gewaltsam in seine Gedanken. Resignierend legte er die Feder auf den Tisch und erwartete seine ungebetenen Besucher mit verschränkten Armen.

„Potty und Weaselby.", zischte er, als das Wiesel samt Herrchen vor seinen Tisch Halt machte. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Ein scheinbar extrem wütendes Wiesel wollte auf ihn losgehen, aber sein Herrchen hielt es an seiner Leine zurück.

„Wenigstens hast du dein Haustier unter Kontrolle.", höhnte er und sah die beiden herablassend an.

Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so schlecht, eine Lernpause einzulegen – besonders nicht, wenn er dazu beitragen konnte, das erbärmliche Leben der beiden durch seine Worte noch ein Stückchen erfreulicher zu machen. Erfreulicher für ihn.  
Der-Junge-der-es-alleine-seinem-Glück-verdankte-dass-er-noch-unter-den-Lebenden-weilte schenkte ihm einen kalten Blick. Immerhin hatte er seine Gefühle einigermaßen unter Kontrolle. Bei dem Wiesel grenzte es ja beinahe schon an Körperverletzung, dass es jedem seine Emotionen in diesem aufdringlichen Maße unter die Nase rieb.

„Wir wollen mit dir reden, Malfoy.", knurrte Potty.

Wahrscheinlich wollte er versuchen, ihn einzuschüchtern, aber da ihn das Knurren eher an einen winzigen Terrier – ungefähr in der Größe einer Klobürste – erinnerte, ließ es ihn völlig kalt.

„Ich will aber nicht mit euch reden, Potter."

Damit war für ihn das Gespräch eindeutig beendet und mit einem Wink deutete er den beiden an, sich zu entfernen – am besten soweit wie möglich.

„Weißt du zufälliger Weise, was oder eher wer für Hermines Zustand verantwortlich ist?", forderte ihn der-Junge-der-verdammt-noch-einmal-nicht-so-neugierig-zu-sein-hatte heraus und sah ihn lauernd an.

Oh, wenn er den in die Finger bekam, der geredet hatte. Höllische Qualen – und das nicht zu knapp. Unwahrscheinlich, dass es einer der Slytherins gewesen war, sie wussten alle wie erbarmungslos er sein konnte --- der Hufflepuff! Seine Strafe würde grausam werden, er würde um Gnade betteln, er würde winselnd auf dem Boden liegen, und dann würde er und er würde und dann...

„Noch da, Malfoy?", höhnte Pottylein und grinste ihn schief an.

Jetzt erdreistete er sich auch noch über einen Malfoy zu spotten. Ein Wunder, dass Granger es mit den beiden aushielt – aber wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass die drei sonst keine anderen Freunde hatten finden können.

So ist das eben.

Abschaum gesellt sich zu Abschaum. Und die Blasen auf dem Abschaum gesellen sich zu den Blasen auf dem Abschaum. Und die drei waren die übelriechenden Bläschen auf den Blasen auf dem Abschaum.

Also wie gesagt – nicht wirklich überraschend, dass die drei immer zusammen herumhingen. Zusammen herumhängen war eigentlich das falsche Wort. Die drei schienen regelrecht aneinander geschweißt zu sein. Ein Wunder, dass sie alleine aufs Klo gehen konnten – wobei er vermutete, dass Granger jedes Mal heulend vor dem Männerklo wartete, bis Dumm und Dümmer endlich fertig waren.

Es war also durchaus verständlich, dass die beiden jetzt anfingen durchzudrehen – immerhin lag ihr Hirn in einem Bett auf dem Krankenflügel – und sie waren sich der Gefährlichkeit, einen lebenden Malfoy herauszufordern, einfach nicht bewusst. Einen toten Malfoy forderte man natürlich auch nicht heraus, da man sonst seine ganzen lebenden Verwandten gegen sich aufhetzte und _das _dann wirklich in einem Gemetzel ausarten konnte.

„Was kümmert mich euer Schlammblut.", erwiderte er und zog es vor, die beiden erst zu bestrafen, wenn sie sich ein zweites Mal unkorrekt verhielten – was seiner Erfahrung nach wohl nur wenige Sekunden dauern würde.

„Nenn sie nicht Schlammblut.", zürnte das Wiesel und erneut belästigte es die Umwelt mit seinen allzu sehr sichtbaren Gefühlen. „Wir wissen genau, dass du dahinter steckst. Dumm sind wir nicht."

„Behauptet wer?", stichelte er und erneut musste Weaselby von seinem Herrchen in Zaum gehalten werden. „Und ich nenne das Schlammblut dann Schlammblut, wenn ich es Schlammblut nennen will."

Oh, der hatte gesessen. Das Wiesel bäumte sich regelrecht unter Potters Griff auf. Wie schon zuvor – aufdringliche Verbreitung seiner Emotionen. Hämisch lachend beugte er sich wieder über sein Buch. Die Gesichter der beiden waren wirklich gut gewesen, aber im Endeffekt waren Gryffindors immer Zeitverschwendung. Zeit, die er jetzt wieder aufholen musste.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Malfoy.", heulte das Wiesel und riss sich mit einem Quieken, das stark an ein kleines getretenes Tier erinnerte, los.

Einen Augenblick später hatte er Tränen in den Augen und kippte rücklings vom Stuhl. Blut und Tränen tropften auf den Stoff seiner Robe. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Das Wiesel hatte es wirklich gewagt, ihm – dem einzigen Malfoyerben – die Nase zu brechen? Dafür würde es bluten und das nicht zu knapp.

Den erschrockenen Blick von Potter ignorierend sprang er auf und verpasste Ronnilein einen Kinnhaken, der ihn glatt ausknockte. Keiner legte ungestraft Hand an Draco Malfoy und besonders kein minderwertiger Zaubererdreck. Der-Junge-der-ihn-sehr-wütend-ansah-und-auf-ihn-zu-stürzte-um-sein-Haustier-zu-rächen fand sich wenige Augenblicke später ebenfalls auf dem Boden wieder.

„Wagt es nicht noch einmal.", drohte er den beiden wimmernden Gestalten auf den Boden.

Just in diesem Moment kamen Crabbe und Goyle in die Bibliothek, um ihn wie jeden Abend zum Essen abzuholen – nicht, dass er Babysitter brauchte, aber die beiden waren eine gute Erinnerung, dass es vor den Prüfungen noch etwas anderes als Lernen gab.

„Alles muss man selber machen. Wenn ich euch brauche, seid ihr nie da.", tadelte er und die beiden Muskelpakete schrumpften sichtlich zusammen. „Schafft die beiden weg, am besten in eine Besenkammer. Hauptsache sie haben ein bisschen Zeit zum Nachdenken."

Schnaufend unter der Last der Gryffindors verschwanden die beiden wieder und ließen ihn alleine zurück. Super. Einfach nur klasse. Jetzt musste er auch noch in den Krankenflügel und seine Nase heilen lassen. Er hoffte nur, dass die Krankenschwester sie wieder so hinbekam, wie sie vorher gewesen war.  
Falls sein außerordentlich gutes Aussehen – für das ihn alle Welt beneidete – durch das Wiesel wirklich zerstört worden war, dann konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren.

Wütend schritt er aus der Bibliothek und machte sich auf dem Weg zu seiner Nasenkorrektur.

l

l

V

‚Projektfortschritt: Wen interessiert das verdammte Projekt, wenn die Nase von Draco Malfoy gebrochen ist?'

o

o

o

o

**Autorengeschwafel: **Ein großes Danke an meine lieben Reviewer **Zauberfee1979, LunaNigra, dramine, Gifty, Zaubermaus, D.V.G.M.1, mailinlovely **und** Rosifer. **Und natürlich auch an alle Leute, die mich zu ihren Favs gepackt haben -nochmehrfreu- ihr wisst gar nicht, wie aufbauend das ist ;)

_Please R&R_

_Nina_


	7. Projektfortschritt: Ziel erreicht ? !

o

o

**Disclaimer: **Der Plot gehört mir - der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling

o

o

VII. Projektfortschritt: Ziel erreicht?! 

o

o

o

Natürlich hatte er nicht vergessen, dass Granger momentan auf der Krankenstation lag – wie auch, wenn ihre beiden Freunde sich wegen ihr mit ihm prügelten.  
Wie schon zuvor, war Granger die Wurzel allen Übels. Sie machte ihm nicht nur seinen Spitzenplatz in der Schülerbestenliste streitig, nein, sie hetzte ihm auch noch zwei minderbemittelte Gryffindors auf den Hals. Es schien beinahe eine Seuche zu sein, dass sie sich in diesem Maße füreinander einsetzten.

Merlin sei Dank hatte er solche Probleme nicht – er und für jemand anderen einen Finger krumm machen? In seltenen Fällen und dann auch nur ausnahmsweise.

Ohne dabei einen Vorteil für sich herauszuziehen?

Niemals.

Als er den Krankenflügel betrat, war Madame Pomfrey nicht anwesend. _Unverantwortlich_. Er würde sich auf jeden Fall beschweren, was wäre denn gewesen, wenn er eine lebensbedrohliche Verletzung gehabt hätte? Er wäre zwar nicht elendig verreckt – er wäre mit Würde gestorben – aber beides lief auf dasselbe hinaus. In Gedanken formulierte er bereits den Beschwerdebrief an Dumbledore.

Suchend blickte er sich um - er würde eben so lange auf die Schwester warten müssen. Immerhin konnte er nicht mit einer gebrochen Nase herumlaufen. Pansy würde sich augenblicklich auf ihn stürzen und anfangen, ihn zu bemuttern - und darauf konnte er wirklich verzichten. Fünf plumpe Annährungsversuche pro Tag waren mehr als genug.

Aha. Da lag sie. Hinter dem zugezogenen Vorhang. Wollte sich vor seinem Zorn verstecken, aber so leicht würde sie ihn nicht abschütteln können.  
Wenn er schon warten musste, konnte er sich seine Zeit auch damit vertreiben, sie ein bisschen zu ärgern. Die Nase konnte sie ihm ja nicht mehr brechen und dieses Mal würde er seinen Feind genau im Auge behalten. Er wusste nämlich, dass Granger sehr wohl fest zuschlagen konnte – die Ohrfeige aus dem dritten Schuljahr hatte er immer noch im Gedächtnis.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete er den Vorhang. Überrascht blinzelte er. Das war das erste Mal, dass er Granger in etwas sagen wir mal ‚figurbetonten' sah. Okay, natürlich hatte sie das Nachthemd an, das jedes Mädchen auf der Krankenstation bekam – aber, obwohl es eine Unigröße war, zeigte es mehr von ihrer Figur, als ihre übliche weite Schuluniform und die Muggelklamotten, die sie an jedem ersten Schultag trug.

Dass er diesen Anblick regelrecht in sich aufsog und sie etwas länger musterte als nötig, lag natürlich nicht daran, dass sie besser aussah, als Pansy und Co. Er nutzte es einfach nur aus. Wer wusste schon, wann er wieder die Gelegenheit hatte, sie ohne Gekeife ihrerseits zu betrachten. Ihre Haare lagen ausgebreitet auf dem Kopfkissen und schienen buschiger als sonst zu sein, ihr Allgemeinzustand schien sowieso eher schlecht.

Aber er würde jetzt keine Gewissensbisse bekommen – Gewissen, ein weiteres Wort, das im Wortschatz eines Malfoys nicht existierte – sie hatte ihn herausgefordert, er hatte die Herausforderung angenommen, und sie hatte den Kürzeren gezogen. So war der Lauf der Dinge. Das passierte jedem – also wieso sollte er Mitleid haben? Mitleid, auch ein Wort, das ein Malfoy nicht kannte.

Sie war Schuld an seinem Schulstress und an seiner gebrochenen Nase. Und nun lag sie friedlich schlafend vor ihm und lachte ihn wahrscheinlich innerlich aus. Bestimmt hatte sie seinen Plan doch noch durchschaut und war jetzt drauf und dran den Spieß umzudrehen – allmählich wusste er, wozu diese Gryffindor fähig war. Natürlich fürchtete er ihren Zorn nicht, aber sie konnte doch schon sehr gerissen sein – gerissen im negativen Sinne, Gryffindors können nur negativ betrachtet werden.

„Das freut dich oder, Granger?", zischte er und beobachtete ihr Gesicht.

Keine Regung zeigte sich und sie schien wirklich zu schlafen.

„Das in der Bibliothek heute hast du doch genau geplant. Du willst mich fertig machen, weil du auf die Traumreise hereingefallen bist. Du kommst aber zu spät, mein Plan war besser als deiner und hat funktioniert. Und nun liegst du hier auf der Krankenstation und wirst nächste Woche durch die Prüfungen fallen. Ich hoffe du weißt, dass du das alleine mir zu verdanken hast. Und weißt du was? Der jämmerliche Versuch mich mit deinen beiden beschränkten Freunden abzulenken, hat nicht funktioniert. Um _mich_ zu schlagen, musst du dir schon was Besseres ausdenken..."

„Mister Malfoy. Was machen Sie da?"

„Gut, dass Sie da sind, Madame Pomfrey. Ich benötige Ihre Hilfe.", erwiderte er prompt und umging so elegant ihre Frage.

„Bei Merlin. Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?"

Sofort stürzte die Schwester auf ihn zu und drückte ihn auf ein Bett, von dem er Granger immer noch gut im Blickwinkel hatte.

„Warten Sie hier, ich bin sofort wieder da."

Sie wuselte davon und sein Blick wanderte auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Raumes. Granger hatte sich geregt und starrte ihn aus ihren großen braunen Augen an.

War sie schon die ganze Zeit wach gewesen?

Wie viel hatte sie mitbekommen?

Durchtriebenes Biest.

Sie ließ ihn seinen Plan ausplaudern, während sie vorgab zu schlafen. Plötzlich hatte er die Vermutung, dass, wenn sie kein Schlammblut wäre, der Hut sie bestimmt nach Slytherin gesteckt hätte. Ein wissendes Lächeln zuckte um ihre Mundwinkel und ihre Lippen formten lautlos das Wort Traumreise. Woher er das wusste? Natürlich konnte er von den Lippen anderer Leute lesen – was für eine Frage.

Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihm hoch.

Granger als Feindin – und das so kurz vor den Prüfungen – konnte sehr gefährlich werden.

Madame Pomfrey sah ihn an.

„So das wäre es, Mister Malfoy. So gut, wie neu."

Prüfend betrachtete er sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Na wenigstens auf sein Aussehen konnte er sich verlassen. Er probierte sein umwerfendstes Lächeln aus und Madame Pomfrey zog ihm leicht kichernd den Spiegel weg und wuselte erneut davon.  
Perfekt, das klappte immer noch. Einen letzten Blick auf Granger werfend – die doch tatsächlich etwas errötet war (was, wie er stark vermutete, an seinem Lächeln lag) – verließ er den Krankenflügel.

l

l

V

‚Projektfortschritt: Projekt enttarnt! Vergeltungsschlag wird erwartet.'

o

o

o

o

**Autorengeschwafel: **Ein großes Danke an meine Beta **Draco's CoffeeGirl** und natürlich wie immer an meine Reviewer **Zauberfee1979, ginnyfan, Gifty, Rosifer **und** Zaubermaus.**

_Please R&R_

_Nina_


	8. P D M i d W t ?

o

o

**Disclaimer: **Der Plot gehört mir - der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling

o

o

VIII. P. D. M. i. d. W. t.? (Projekt Draco Malfoy in den Wahnsinn treiben?)

o

o

o

Normalerweise gehörte aufgeben oder irgendein anderes Wort, das Schwäche ausdrückte, nicht in den Wortschatz eines Malfoys. Schwäche zu zeigen war unakzeptabel, unrentabel, undenkbar und stand nicht zur Diskussion – es war alleine schon unerhört über Schwäche in Bezug auf einen Malfoy überhaupt nachzudenken.

Ein weiteres unantastbares Tabu, das seine Familienehre aufrecht erhielt und ein weiteres Tabu, das kurz davor war gebrochen zu werden.

Wieso? Wohl eher: Wer!

Eine gewisse braunhaarige Gryffindor, die sich trotz ihrer Nichtanwesenheit erneut in sein Leben einmischte, alles durcheinander brachte und massiv in seine Privatsphäre eingriff. Natürlich hatte er das auch bei ihr getan, aber der Unterschied zwischen ihnen lag doch deutlich auf der Hand.

_Er_ war ein Reinblut und sie war ein Schlammblut.

_Ihm_ durfte man so etwas nicht antun, ihr hingegen schon.

So einfach war das.

Und wem das nicht passte, der sollte sich bei demjenigen beschweren, der die Regel nicht ohne Grund vor vielen Jahren aufgestellt hatte. Aber Regeln schienen Granger anscheinend genauso wenig zu bedeuten, wie ihm.  
Zugegeben er und Granger hatten schon erschreckend viele Gemeinsamkeiten, was ihm im Normalfall natürlich nichts ausgemacht hätte – eher im Gegenteil – aber es gab auch gravierende Unterschiede, entscheidende Unterschiede.

An erster Stelle die Abstammung, an zweiter Stelle die Häuserzugehörigkeit, und ähm...an dritter Stelle...ähm...die...ähm...Abstammung. Drei Gute Gründe, die ihn berechtigten Granger bis aufs Blut zu hassen – und drei gute Gründe, die Granger auf jeden Fall nicht dazu berechtigten, ihn derart an seine Grenzen zu bringen.

Seine Vermutung war absolut richtig gewesen.

Sie hatte alles mitangehört und wusste von der Traumreise – dank ihres Grips' hatte sie auch schnell herausgefunden, dass er ihre Träume manipuliert hatte. Was ihn normalerweise nicht weiter gestört hätte, da sie bereits im Krankenflügel lag und er mit ihr und seinem Plan abgeschlossen hatte.

Aber auf unerklärlichem Wege hatte sie es doch tatsächlich geschafft den Spieß umzudrehen. Nun war sie es, die bereits seit drei verdammten Nächten durch seine äußerst privaten Träume spukte. Merlin sei Dank war sie bis jetzt nur in relativ harmlose Träume hineingeplatzt und die etwas pikanteren – Nein. Damit meinte er nicht die Träume, in denen sie vorkam und die er natürlich noch nie gehabt hatte - fast noch nie gehabt hatte – hatte sie noch nicht erlebt.

Drei Tage und er war schon fast am Ende – wie sie sich wohl nach vier Tagen gefühlt haben musste? So konnte es auf jeden Fall nicht weiter gehen. Die letzte Nacht hatte er extra wachgelegen, damit sie nicht in seinem Kopf herumstöbern konnte – das Resultat war extreme Müdigkeit am nächsten Morgen gewesen und das ausgerechnet an dem Tag, an dem er in den ersten beiden Stunden Verwandlung bei der gefrusteten Ziege McGonagall hatte.

Schlurfend machte er sich dann irgendwann an diesem Morgen zum Unterricht auf und bemerkte dank seiner Müdigkeit erst, als Blaise ihn anstieß, dass er seit einer halben Minute vor dem offenen Klassenraum stand. Sich nichts anmerken lassend stolzierte er zu seinem Platz und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen.

Um das hier zu überstehen, musste wahrlich ein Wunder geschehen.

Und als ob seine Situation nicht schon schlimm genug war, machte McGonagall ausgerechnet in dieser Stunde fächerübergreifenden Unterricht und quälte sie mit der Geschichte eines total unnutzen Zaubers, den sie nach den Prüfungen sowieso alle wieder vergessen würden.  
Ausgerechnet Geschichte der Zauberei – er schlief schon ein, wenn er alleine den Namen dieses Fachs hörte – und das auch, wenn er ausgeruht war.

Sein momentaner Zustand war weit entfernt von ausgeruht und nach einigen Augenblicken harten Widerstandes gegen die Natur, fügte er sich schließlich seinem Schicksal und seine Augen fielen zu.  
Sofort erschien Granger vor seinen Augen – oh, wie sehr er dieses Gesicht hasste. In den letzten drei Nächten hatte er sie so oft sehen müssen, dass es ihm vorkam, als ob er jede ihrer verdammten Sommersprossen persönlich mit Namen kannte. Das sie sogar in seinen Tagtraum eindringen konnte verwunderte ihn nicht im geringsten – die Gryffindor schien zu beinahe allem fähig zu sein.

Ein unsanfter Ruck ließ sie verschwimmen und er fand sich auf dem Boden des Klassenzimmers wieder.

„Mister Malfoy, was fällt Ihnen ein in meinem Unterricht einzuschlafen?", zürnte die alte Schachtel.

Ihm blieb auch rein gar nichts erspart. Alle Schüler warfen ihm komische Blicke zu und tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander.

„Was ist passiert?", zischte er Blaise zu.

Dieser starrte ihn ebenfalls beunruhigt an.

„Du bist kurz eingenickt. Dann hast du wie wild um dich geschlagen und laut Grangers Namen gerufen. Merlin sei Dank nur ihren Nachnamen – was das wieder für Gerüchte geben wird. Slytherinprinz träumt am helllichten Tage von Gryffindorschlammblut."

„Du solltest zur Schülerzeitung gehen, Blaise.", knurrte er verärgert.

Das Maß war eindeutig voll.

Das war ein Angriff auf seine unantastbare Hoheit als Slytherinprinz gewesen. Sie hatte ihn vor den anderen Schülern lächerlich gemacht und sein Ruf würde dank der Gerüchteküche, die bereits jetzt schon am brodeln war, einen erheblichen Dämpfer erfahren. Und das ausgerechnet kurz vor seinem Abschluss, als ob er nicht schon so genug zu tun hätte. Jetzt musste er sich auch noch um diese Angelegenheit kümmern.

Die alte Schachtel baute sich in Snapemanier vor ihm auf und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ihre Rechtfertigung.", zickte sie herum und in ihren Augen konnte er ebenfalls leichte Verwirrung erkennen.

„Erschöpfung vor den großen Prüfungen, das ist ganz normal.", erwiderte er blasiert und klopfte sich den Dreck von seiner Robe.

„Sie entschuldigen mich bitte, ich werde in den Krankenflügel gehen und mir einen Aufpäpplungstrank von Madame Pomfrey besorgen."

Blöde Ziege, ihn vor der Klasse bloß zu stellen, musste sie aber noch einmal üben. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung war er an ihr vorbeigerauscht und durch die Tür gestürmt. Ihre zornigen Rufe ignorierend, die außerordentlich oft die Wörter ‚Strafarbeit wegen unerlaubten Entfernens' enthielten, steuerte er zielsicher auf den Krankenflügel zu.

Granger war schon so gut wie tot – sie wusste es nur noch nicht.

Die Tür zum Krankenflügel flog auf und Madame Pomfrey kam ihm hyperventilierend entgegen. Noch eine Terrorzicke, die ihn aufregen wollte.

„Mister Malfoy, hier liegen Patienten, verhalten Sie sich gefälligst ruhig."

Seinen Plan Granger jetzt und hier eigenhändig umzubringen konnte er natürlich vergessen, wenn ihm die Schwester im Nacken saß. Er würde wohl heute Nacht wiederkommen müssen, um ihr jeden Knochen einzeln zu brechen.  
Madame Pomfrey drängte ihn aus dem Krankenflügel und schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu – und das _ohne_, dass er Granger einen Todesblick hatte zuwerfen können.

Ein diabolischer Gedanke machte sich in seinem Kopf breit.  
Ein weiterer Plan die tickende Zeitbombe Granger zu entschärfen.  
Ein erneutes Projekt – aber dieses Mal erbarmungsloser als alles, was sie je zuvor erlebt hatte.

Mit allen Mitteln.

l

l

l

V

‚Projektfortschritt: Vergeltungsschlag härter, als erwartet. Projekt wird erneut gestartet.'

o

o

o

o

**Autorengeschwafel: **Ein großes Danke an meine 2 Reviewer **LunaNigra** und **Gifty**.


	9. Stufe IV: Feindkontakt

o

o

**Disclaimer: **Der Plot gehört mir - der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling

o

o

IX. Stufe IV: Feindkontakt

o

o

o

Das Wort wütend beschrieb seinen Gemütszustand noch nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Mehrere Gerüchte hatten sich im Laufe des Tages in Hogwarts verbreitet.

Das Schlimmste, das er bis jetzt gehört hatte und das ihn tief in seinem Slytherinstolz gekränkt hatte, hatte er vor wenigen Augenblicken erfahren, als sich Pansy ihm heulend an den Hals geworfen hatte und wissen wollte, ob es tatsächlich stimmte, dass er, der Prinz von Slytherin, unsterblich in die kleine Granger verliebt war und sie nach dem Schuljahr heiraten würde. Und ob er seinem Vater in einem Brief wirklich bereits die Verwandtschaft ‚gekündigt' hatte und den Rest seines Lebens mit der Gryffindor ein Dasein als Muggel fristen wollte.

Lachhaft. Einfach nur lachhaft. Er fragte sich jedes Mal, wo die Schüler solche abstrusen Ideen herbekamen. Die Idee war nicht weit hergeholt – sie war _weiter_ als weit hergeholt.

Innerhalb eines Tages hatte sich die Liste der Personen, um die er sich einmal genauer kümmern musste, um das Dreifache verlängert. Die meisten würden jedoch Glück haben und ihm entkommen. Das Schuljahr war nur noch eine Woche lang und er würde sich nur die ‚Rosinen' aus seiner Liste picken – sozusagen Exempel statuieren.

Mittels seines fluchtartigen Verschwindens aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, war er Pansy und Co. entkommen und stapfte nun durch die verlassenen Korridore. Die Uhr schlug gerade elf und seines Erachtens war es der perfekte Zeitpunkt, der Wurzel allen Übels – ihm gefiel dieser Spitzname für Granger außerordentlich gut – den Garaus zu machen. Die Tatsache ignorierend, dass er ihr bereits Spitznamen gab, schlüpfte er lautlos durch die Tür des Krankenflügels und trat mit einem unheilvollen Grinsen an ihr Bett.

„Aufwachen, Granger.", hauchte er, aber sie war bereits wach und starrte ihm entschlossen entgegen – sie schien ihn erwartet zu haben.

„Bereit zu bezahlen?", knurrte er bedrohlich.

„Bar oder nimmst du auch Checks?", stichelte sie und brachte ihn mit ihren Worten beinahe zur Weißglut.

„Spar dir deinen Atem, Granger. Du wirst ihn noch bitter nötig haben, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin."

„Ich sehe schon, du willst es bar. Lass mich eben nachzählen, wie viel ich dir schulde. Abzüglich dem, was du mir schuldest, so ungefähr...hm...lass mich grob schätzen – _Gar nichts._"

Schlagfertig war sie, das musste er ihr wirklich lassen. Aber das würde ihr jetzt auch nicht mehr helfen. Sie wollte es also auf die harte Tour – die sollte sie bekommen. Er wusste schon die richtigen Mittel um sie klein zu kriegen.  
Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung setzte er sich auf ihr Bett und sie zuckte tatsächlich ein Stück zurück. Wenn er doch nur nicht so verdammt müde war. Hiernach würde er mindestens einen Tag durchschlafen, auch wenn darunter seine Vorbereitungszeit erheblich verkürzt wurde.

„Angst?", fragte er und schenkte ihr einen seiner bedrohlichsten Blicke.

„Vor wem?", erwiderte sie tapfer, aber eine verräterische Röte schlich sich in ihr Gesicht.

War der kleinen Gryffindor seine Gesellschaft etwa unangenehm? Diese durchaus beängstigende Information – beängstigend, weil es tatsächlich Granger war, die höchstoffensichtlich auf ihn flog (was er natürlich durchaus nachvollziehen konnte, bei seinem Aussehen lagen ihm einfach alle Mädchen zu Füßen, also wieso sollte sie eine Ausnahme sein?) – konnte er gut ausnutzen, um sie ein bisschen zu foltern.

Mit einem unheilvollen Grinsen rückte er ein Stück näher zu ihr. Im Gegenzug rückte sie weiter von ihm weg, bis sie an das Ende ihres Bettes stieß. Wenn er sie so mit ihren großen Rehaugen sah, wirkte sie beinahe wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier – Moment. Rehaugen? Definitiv nicht. Pah. Sie wollte ihn anscheinend ablenken, aber auf die Taktiken einer Frau war er genau vorbereitet – nicht, dass man Granger als Frau bezeichnen konnte, kleines Gör traf es schon eher.

„Weißt du überhaupt, was du getan hast?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich dir das zurückgegeben habe, was du verdienst – Nein."

Sie würde schon noch sehen was sie mit ihrem besserwisserischen, uneinsichtigen, engstirnigen und extrem rechthaberischen Verhalten bei ihm erreichte. Es war eindeutig an der Zeit ihr einen kleinen Dämpfer zu verpassen – und die Horrorgeschichte, die ihm Pansy gerade erzählt hatte, war geradezu prädestiniert dazu. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er es nicht schaffte, sie auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Ich bezweifele zwar, dass du mir glaubst, aber – großzügig wie ich nun einmal bin – werde ich dir kurz das neuste Gerücht erzählen, immerhin betrifft es _dich_ _und_ _mich_, und du solltest es besser wissen, bevor deine beiden Freunde hier auftauchen."

Er sah deutlich, wie ihr Verstand arbeitete. Sie schien hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrem Stolz und ihrer Neugier. Einfach nur göttlich dieser Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du solltest dich so langsam entscheiden, ob du es wissen willst. Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit für _das_ hier.", schnarrte er gedehnt.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy.", zischte sie.

Okay ihr Stolz hatte gesiegt, aber das war kein Problem für ihn. Er würde es ihr trotzdem unter die Nase reiben.

„Weißt du, Granger, zukünftige Ehefrauen verhalten sich ihrem Bräutigam gegenüber normalerweise anders."

Oh, der hatte gesessen, beinahe so gut, wie die Schlammblutgeschichte beim Wiesel. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe wechselte ungefähr dreimal innerhalb kürzester Zeit, bis sie schließlich bei einem sehr ungesunden weiß stehen blieb.

„Das ist alleine deine Schuld, Granger. Du musstest meinen Verwandlungsunterricht ja unbedingt stören. Mit den Konsequenzen und extrem lächerlichen Gerüchten musst du jetzt auch leben."

Sie schien zur Seite aus dem Bett wegrutschen zu wollen, um wieder Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen. Aber so leicht war er nicht zu überlisten. Blitzschnell griff er nach ihrem Arm und zog sie zurück. Sie prallte gegen ihn und wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen seinen Griff.

„Verdammt, willst du, dass die Schwester aufwacht?", zischte er und stand auf, um sie unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

Sie tat es ihm gleich. Total unvorbereitet ob dieser Reaktion, fiel er nach hinten und riss sie mit sich. Die beiden schlugen hart auf dem Boden auf und kugelten im Kampf um den ‚oberen' Platz über die Fliesen. Im Eifer des Gefechts stießen sie dabei gegen den Nachttisch neben dem Bett und einen Augenblick später zerschellte ein Glas auf dem Boden.

Geistesgegenwärtig rollte er sie mit unter das Bett und blieb mucksmäuschenstill unter ihr liegen. Vorsorglich hielt er ihr eine Hand auf den Mund – immerhin wollte er nicht riskieren, dass sie Madame Pomfrey zur Hilfe rief, wenn sie durch den Krach nicht sowieso ohnehin hereinplatzen würde. Grangers Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als sie bemerkte wie nah sie ihm war, und erneut bekam sie einen roten Kopf.

Typisch Gryffindors. Weasley schien sie mit seinem ich-muss-jedem-meine-Gefühle-aufdrängen-weil-ich-sonst-nichts-besseres-zu-tun-habe-Wahn angesteckt zu haben. Aber für diesen pubertären Gryffindorkram hatte er in _dieser_ Situation wirklich keine Zeit – seine Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich ganz alleine auf das Büro der Krankenschwester.

Das Licht im hinteren Teil des Krankenflügels ging an und Madame Pomfrey steckte den Kopf durch die Tür.

Er hielt die Luft an – wenn sie jetzt einen Mucks machte, dann würde er vergessen, dass sich Zeugen im Raum befanden. Sie schien ebenfalls die Luft anzuhalten, da ihr warmer Atem nicht mehr gegen seine immer noch fest auf ihrem Mund liegende Hand stieß. Kurze Zeit später knarrte eine Tür und das Licht erlosch wieder. Erleichtert ausatmend lockerte er seinen Griff und ließ seine Hand sinken.

Die penetrante Gryffindor machte jedoch keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

Was hatte sie jetzt schon wieder? Reichte es ihr nicht, dass sie ständig durch seine Gedanken huschte? Musste sie ihn jetzt tatsächlich auch noch mit ihrer Anwesenheit quälen?

„Das Licht ist aus.", sagte er entnervt und blickte sie wieder an.

Ihre Augen starrten ihn gebannt an und bohrten sich in die seinen. Ein komisches Kribbeln machte sich in seinem Bauch breit und irgendetwas schien seinen Blick an ihrem festgeklebt zu haben.

Perfekt.

Genau das was er jetzt brauchte.

Er war hundemüde, in Gegenwart einer Gryffindor und sein Körper fing an, ihn im Stich zu lassen.

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte sie atemlos und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Sein Blick blieb an ihrem Mund hängen und einen Augenblick später – er hatte keine Ahnung, wer den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, und es war ihm in diesem Moment auch herzlich egal – berührten sich ihre Lippen. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch schwoll an, kroch bis in seine Fingerspitzen und verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in seinem restlichen Körper. Er begann den zuerst zögerlichen Kuss zu erwidern – etwas, das sich so gut anfühlte, konnte einfach nicht schlecht sein. Scheinbar ermutigt durch seine Initiative seufzte sie gegen seine Lippen und presste sich näher an ihn.

Natürlich wusste er, dass das hier vollkommen surreal war.

Da er jedoch ein Meister der Verdrängung war und die Schuld auf seinen ausgelaugten Körper und die Tatsache, dass er eben ‚nur' ein Mann war, schieben konnte, störte er sich nicht daran, dass es Granger war, die auf ihm lag und mit der er gerade wild knutschend über den Boden rollte – _sie schien es ebenfalls nicht zu stören_.

Ein erneutes Klirren ertönte und wenige Zentimeter neben ihren Köpfen zerschellte ein zweites Glas. Erschrocken fuhren die beiden auseinander. Das Licht im hinteren Teil des Krankenflügels ging erneut an und dieses Mal bedeutend schneller.

Die Gryffindor schien augenblicklich erstarrt zu sein und blickte ihn verstört an, da er dank seiner Erziehung jedoch nie den Überblick und die Kontrolle über eine Situation verlor, griff er beinahe schon reflexartig nach ihren Hüften und warf sie auf das Bett. Er selbst hechtete hinter den nächsten Vorhang und hielt angespannt den Atem an.

Das war schlecht.

Das war mehr als schlecht.

Was hatte er getan? Oder eher was hatte _sie_ getan? Sein Plan war ein ganz anderer gewesen. In den Krankenflügel rein, Granger fertig machen, aus dem Krankenflügel wieder raus. Simpel und überhaupt nicht kompliziert. Aber nein er musste sie ja unbedingt küssen – das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Stöhnend vergrub er seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Er war eindeutig überarbeitet – er brauchte Ferien. Genau das war es. Zeit und besonders großen Abstand von der unberechenbarsten Person, die ihm je begegnet war. Seine Finger strichen über seine leicht geschwollenen Lippen und erneut verfluchte er sie.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kind?", dröhnte die Stimme der Krankenschwester wie durch Watte durch seinen Kopf.

Oh, Merlin, er hoffte, dass die Gryffindor zu küssen sich nicht jedes Mal wie ein höllischer Kater anfühlte – nicht, dass er vorhatte, sie wieder zu küssen. Natürlich nicht. Was für ein absurder Gedanke.

„Alles in Ordnung, mir ist nur ein Glas herunter gefallen. Machen Sie sich keine Mühe, ich habe es bereits wieder repariert."

Andererseits, wenn er die Augen schloss und sich vorstellte, wie sie jedes einzelne Wort mit ihren vollen Lippen formte – Stopp! Ganz falscher Gedanke!  
Er würde jetzt so schnell wie möglich aus dem Krankenflügel abhauen und hoffen, dass er der Gryffindor in der letzten Schulwoche aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Fünf Tage – das war machbar.

Immerhin war er ein Malfoy. Er lachte trocken auf.

Ja, er war ein Malfoy.

Und das erste Mal in seinem Leben war er in einer Situation, in der er diese Tatsache nicht als Vorteil empfand.

l

l

V

‚Projektfortschritt: Ungeplante Wendung...'

o

o

o

o

**Autorengeschwafel:** Ein großes Danke an meine Reviewer **Zaubermaus, mia, LunaNigra, JuliaSarah, Zauberfee1979, ginnyfan, D.V.G.M.1 **(sogar drei Reviews wow -sprachlosist-)**, Phynes, mailinlovely, Panazee, **und **Trory**.

_Please R&R_

_Nina_


	10. Projektfortschritt: Observation

o

o

**Disclaimer:** Der Plot gehört mir - der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling

o

o

X. Projektfortschritt: Observation 

o

o

o

Draco ‚der Allmächtige' Malfoy war Geschichte.

Sein neues Ich hatte er auf den Namen Draco ‚Pechvogel' Malfoy getauft.

Das, was zwischen ihm und Granger im Krankenflügel gelaufen war – er würde es ab jetzt ‚die Sache' nennen, da ihm das die Verdrängung erheblich erleichterte – hatte für einen Abend natürlich nicht gereicht.

Nachdem er sich noch immer etwas verstört aus dem Krankenflügel heraus geschlichen hatte, hatte er einen Augenblick nicht aufgepasst und war Filch und seinem verdammten Katzenvieh direkt in die Arme gelaufen. Nach einer äußerst primitiven Diskussion mit dem Hausmeister (die er natürlich haushoch gewonnen hatte – als ob _Personal_ ihm das Wasser reichen könnte), hatte dieser ihn prompt dem Aufsicht habenden Lehrer ausgeliefert. Merlin sei Dank, war das kein geringerer gewesen, als Snape.

Nach einem Gespräch mit ihm – treffender war die Bezeichnung Monolog seines Lehrers, der ihm ins Gewissen geredet und ihn ausgerechnet auf die Gerüchte von ihm und Granger angesprochen hatte – hatte er jeden einzelnen Knochen seines Körpers gefühlt.  
Hätte er vorher gewusst, was für eine Tortur es war, seine Gedanken vor dem in Legimentik äußerst begabten Professor zu verbergen, dann hätte er eine Strafarbeit bei Filch wohl doch vorgezogen.

Kurz nachdem er das Büro verlassen hatte, musste er auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum natürlich ausgerechnet noch Peeves begegnen. Dank seiner guten Beziehungen zu dem Blutigen Baron war dieses Treffen, Merlin sei Dank, zu seinem Vorteil verlaufen und der nervige Möchtegern-Poltergeist war eine letzte verzweifelte Wasserbombe später (die ihn verfehlt hatte – gut für Peeves ‚Leben', denn niemand bewarf einen Malfoy ungestraft mit einer Wasserbombe) beleidigt abgezogen.

Unfassbar über soviel Pech war er dann wenig später vor dem rettenden Gemeinschaftraum beinahe unvorbereitet in die nächste äußerste plumpe ‚Falle' getappt.  
Plump, da es sich um Pansy gehandelt hatte, die anscheinend schon die ganze Nacht sehnsüchtig vor dem Portraitloch auf ihn gewartete hatte. Aber da er durch ‚die Sache' für mindestens einen Monat genug Qual und Demütigung hatte erleiden müssen und nicht auch noch Pansys aufdringliche Gesellschaft (von der Stimme wollte er erst gar nicht anfangen) hatte ertragen können, war er blitzschnell an ihr vorbeigerauscht in der Hoffnung jeglichem Kontakt mit ihr aus dem Weg gehen zu können.

Leider hatte das wie immer bei Pansy nicht geklappt und mehrere äußerst aufdringliche Annährungsversuche (vergebliche – Merlin sei Dank) ihrerseits später hatte er es geschafft, sie mit einer sprinttechnischen Meisterleistung abzuhängen und war unter ihrem Gekeife in seinem Schlafgemach verschwunden, um sich dort erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen zu lassen.

Am nächsten Morgen – gefühlte drei Stunden später – hatte ihn ein, für einen Samstagmorgen viel zu fröhlicher, Blaise aufgeweckt.

Als er schließlich aufgestanden war, um zu duschen und die Gedanken der Nacht fortzuwischen, hatte er feststellen müssen, dass sich drei Glassplitter in seinen Rücken gebohrt hatten – _ohne_, dass er es gemerkt hatte. An den Grund dafür, hatte er erst gar nicht denken wollen.  
Da er extrem übermüdet gewesen war, war er natürlich nicht auf die Idee gekommen, die Splitter mittels eines simplen ‚Accio' zu entfernen und hatte Blaise gebeten, das für ihn zu tun. Dieser hatte auf die mittelalterliche Methode gesetzt und sie ihm äußerst unsanft und ohne jegliches Feingefühl aus seinem Rücken gezogen.

So weit, so gut – oder eher so schlecht.

Die Krönung folgte zwei Stunden später, als er und Blaise sich zu einem späten Frühstück in der großen Halle trafen. Seine Laune befand sich bereits auf dem Nullpunkt und entsetzt musste er feststellen, dass die Gerüchte über Nacht noch abstrakter geworden waren.  
Sehr zu seinem Ärger, wurde eine gewisse Gryffindor auch noch direkt an diesem Morgen aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen und hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als ebenfalls in der Großen Halle aufzutauchen. Sie sollte gefälligst woanders frühstücken – oder wenigstens dann, wenn er fertig war. Pah.

Und als sie ihm dann auch noch einen schnellen Blick zuwarf – natürlich gerade in dem Augenblick, in dem sie die Halle betrat, und die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler hatte – schwoll das Getuschel an und es schien amtlich zu sein, dass er und Granger ein Paar waren, heiraten würden, sieben Kinder bekamen – die natürlich alle so gut aussähen, wie ihr Vater – nebenbei Lord Voldemort besiegten und Lucius Malfoy für die gute Seite gewannen.

Na ja – so ungefähr. Wie schon gesagt, abstrakte Gerüchte. Natürlich alles Schwachsinn. Aber darüber wollte er jetzt einfach nicht mehr nachdenken. Die Gryffindor war ihm egal und er wollte keinen weiteren Gedanken an sie verschwenden.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass ich der Pate von eurem ersten Kind werde, Draco. Wenn nicht, dann bin ich aber beleidigt."

Er warf Blaise einen genervten Blick zu. Dieser fing an zu grinsen und verdrehte ebenfalls die Augen. „Nimm es nicht so ernst. Ein paar Tage und alle haben es vergessen."

„Das hoffe ich doch.", erwiderte er und nickte ihm dankbar zu. Sein Blick schweifte zum Lehrertisch und die alte Schachtel McGonagall kam mit einem äußerst unerfreulichen (unerfreulich für ihn) Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zu. Oh, Merlin. Er sollte sich demnächst besser bei einem Spezialisten durchchecken lassen, vielleicht war seine Anziehungskraft auf Gryffindors neben einem ernsten Problem auch noch ansteckend.

„Mister Malfoy? Sie begeben sich nach dem Frühstück bitte sofort in das Büro des Schulleiters. Er hat etwas Wichtiges mit Ihnen zu besprechen."

Sie sah ihn durchdringend an. Anscheinend wollte sie irgendetwas mit ihrem Blick – den er natürlich viel perfekter beherrschte, aber von einer Gryffindor konnte man auch nichts erwarten – bei ihm bewirken, aber der Slytherin-Hass-Komplex der alten Schachtel ließ ihn mehr als kalt. Für so etwas verschwendete er noch nicht einmal eine Unze seines Verstandes.

„Und denken Sie bloß nicht, dass ich Ihre Strafarbeit vergessen habe. Bitte pünktlich um 8 Uhr vor meinem Büro."

Noch mehr Probleme. Was sollte er jetzt schon wieder gemacht haben? Das Leben war einfach nur unfair. Irgendwo schien jemand zu sitzen, der ihn beobachtete und aufpasste, dass er auch immer alles abbekam – _womit hatte er das nur verdient?_

Nach der Predigt von McGonagall war ihm auch noch das letzte Fünkchen Appetit vergangen. Kurzentschlossen stand er auf und entschied, dass er genauso gut auch jetzt zu dem schwachsinnigen Kauz von Schulleiter gehen konnte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass sie ebenfalls mit Granger gesprochen hatte, und diese sich jetzt auch auf die Tür zu bewegte.

_Das_ würde natürlich dafür sorgen, dass die Gerüchte bald verschwanden. Er konnte die stechenden Blicke der gesamten Schülerschaft regelrecht in seinem Rücken spüren. Einfach ignorieren – etwas anderes konnte er gar nicht machen. Merlin sei Dank erreichte er die Tür vor Granger und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang aus der Halle – es sollte bloß nicht so aussehen, als ob sie zusammengehörten!

Vor der Tür des Schulleiters blieb er stehen und klopfte an. Noch bevor das ‚Herein' ertönte, betrat er das Zimmer, damit er nicht mit ihr vor der Tür warten musste und in ein Gespräch verwickelt werden konnte.

„Schön, dass Sie beide so schnell Zeit erübrigen konnten. Setzten Sie sich doch bitte.", flötete der Schulleiter und bot ihnen grinsend kleine gelbe Kügelchen an, die er ihnen allen Ernstes als Zitronendrops verkaufen wollte.

„Um die Sache abzukürzen. Miss Granger hatte einen etwas längeren Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel und die letzte Schulwoche somit komplett verpasst. Da in dieser Woche immer noch prüfungsrelevanter Stoff vermittelt wurde, bitte ich Sie, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger den Stoff der letzten Woche zu erklären."

Der Schulleiter hob vorausschauend seine Hand und erstickte den noch nicht einmal begonnen Widerspruch im Keim.

„Wir sind uns durchaus bewusst, dass Sie ebenfalls in ihren Prüfungsvorbereitungen stecken, aber da Sie neben Miss Granger einer der besten Schüler sind, wird es wohl keine große Mühe für Sie sein, ihr diesen Dienst zu erweisen. Ich habe auch bereits mit Professor McGonagall geredet und sie würde von Ihrer Strafarbeit absehen, und Ihnen somit den Abend für Miss Granger freistellen."

_Bitte was?!  
_Das war ein schlechter Scherz oder? Genau jetzt war der passende Zeitpunkt, um ihn zu kneifen und aus diesem schrecklichen Alptraum aufzuwecken.

Das war doch einfach nur noch eine schlechte Farce.

„Oh, danke, Professor.", stammelte das Mädchen, mit dem er momentan am wenigsten zu tun haben wollte.

Aber das war irgendwie klar gewesen. Er wollte ihre Gegenwart meiden, und zack sperrte der Schulleiter sie und ihn für mehrere Stunden in einen Raum. Fassungslos über soviel Pech, verpasste er doch tatsächlich seinen Einsatz und stand wenige Augenblicke später vor dem Büro des Schulleiters, ohne auch nur ein Wort des Protests eingelegt zu haben.

Hektisch blickte er sich um. Solange sie noch bei dem alten Kauz war, würde er sich schnell aus dem Staub machen – es reichte vollkommen, wenn er sich später am Abend mit ihr auseinandersetzen musste.

l

l

V

‚Projektfortschritt: Herber Rückschlag.'

o

o

o

o

**Autorengeschwafel:** Ein großes Danke geht wie immer an meine Beta **Draco's CoffeeGirl** und natürlich an meine Reviewer **JuliaSarah, D.V.G.M.1, Trory, junglina **(Danke für das große Lob –freu-)**, Anna **(Nein – bin auch ganz offen für Kritik!)**, Phynes, Zaubermaus, Rosifer****, Zauberfee1979, mailinlovely**, **LunaNigra **und **Gifty**.

_Please R&R_

_Nina_


	11. Projektfortschritt: Vorbereitung

o

o

**Disclaimer: **Der Plot gehört mir - der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling

o

o

XI. Projektforschritt: Vorbereitung 

o

o

o

Es gab doch tatsächlich noch eine Stufe, die unter dem Nullpunkt lag. Er hatte sie vor wenigen Augenblicken entdeckt, als er Blaise von Dumbledores ‚Befehl' erzählt hatte, und ihm _wirklich_ bewusst geworden war, dass er mehrere Stunden mit Granger zusammen verbringen musste und ihr – ganz entgegen seines Plans – beim Lernen helfen sollte.  
Wenn er nicht so schlechte Laune gehabt hätte, dann hätte er über die Absurdität dieser Situation gelacht.

Wenn.

Er wusste jetzt schon, dass sie ihn auf ‚die Sache' ansprechen würde. Sie konnte einfach nichts auf sich beruhen lassen – immer musste sie nachhaken und fragen, bis sie alles bis ins kleinste Detail verstand. Er bemitleidete jetzt schon den Mann, der sie irgendwann heiraten würde – also er könnte ihre nervige Art auf Dauer nicht ertragen. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, dass Granger eines der verbotenen Worte in den Malfoywortschatz geschleust hatte – bemitleiden. Malfoys kannten kein Mitgefühl. Ein erneuter unverschämter Eingriff von ihr in seine perfekte Lebensphilosophie.

„Draco, hörst du mir zu?"

Erschrocken fuhr er hoch und entdeckte Blaise, der wie wild vor seinen Augen herumfuchtelte.

„Was?", zischte er aufgebracht und schenkte seinem besten Freund einen ärgerlichen Blick.

„Du musst die ganze Sache positiv sehen. Was hindert dich daran, Granger gleich fertig zu machen?"

Oh, wenn das so einfach wäre, dann hätte er sie schon längst in den Boden gestampft und aus seinen Leben verbannt. Aber nein, irgendjemand hielt immer seine schützende Hand über die Gryffindor, sei es Potty und sein Haustier, die Krankenschwester, die alte Schachtel McGonagall oder Dumbledore.

„Das geht nicht. Der Schulleiter sitzt mir im Nacken."

Als ob er kurz vor den Prüfungen auch noch Lust hatte sich mit allen Leuten, die in diesem Schloss herumliefen, anzulegen. Gut – natürlich hatte er Lust dazu, aber nicht in seinem momentanen Zustand. Er hatte eigene wichtigere Dinge zu tun – man konnte doch nicht immer von ihm erwarten, dass er sich gegen alles auflehnte. Selbst er brauchte irgendwann einmal eine kleine Ruhepause.

„Und? Sonst stört dich das auch nicht."

Was wusste Blaise schon. Er war es ja nicht gewesen, der Granger geküsst hatte. Er konnte die Situation gar nicht beurteilen. Sie hatten alle keine Ahnung und sollten ihm gefälligst nicht vorschreiben, was er zu tun hatte. Er war immerhin ein Malfoy, und einem Malfoy sagte man nicht, was er machen sollte. Das wäre so, als würde man Potter sagen, wie er Lord Voldemort vernichten sollte! – obwohl, schlechtes Beispiel. Wie kam er jetzt auf Potter? Uäh. Es waren einfach zu viele Gryffindors in seinem Kopf. Sie sollten gefälligst alle verschwinden und ihn in Ruhe lassen.

Und zwar sofort.

„Irgendetwas ist doch mit dir los, Draco. Willst du mir nicht zufällig etwas erzählen?"

Sah er wirklich so aus, als ob er das Mitleid von anderen Leuten brauchte? War er schon so tief gesunken? Blaises besorgter Blick war wie ein rotes Tuch. Hatte Weasley jetzt etwa auch schon die Slytherins mit seinem kranken Gefühlswahn angesteckt? Denkbar wäre es! Denn Slytherins zeigten – bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen – einfach keine Emotionen. Und nun saß sein bester Freund vor ihm und sah ihn besorgt an?

Grotesk. Einfach nur grotesk.

Er brauchte niemanden, und er würde ihm bestimmt auch nicht sein Herz ausschütten! So verzweifelt war er nicht – noch nicht.

„Willst du zufällig etwas Bestimmtes hören?", zischte er und sah in lauernd an. Er konnte genauso nervig sein wie Blaise. Um einem Draco Malfoy Informationen zu entlocken, musste er schon früher aufstehen.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass dein Zustand mit einer gewissen Gryffindor zu tun hat."

Oh, wenn er nur wüsste, wie Recht er damit hatte.

„Und was führt dich zu dieser lächerlichen Annahme? Willst du mir irgendetwas unterstellen? Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass an den verdammten Gerüchten irgendetwas dran ist, dann brauchst du gar nicht erst weiter zu reden."

„Eigentlich meinte ich die Tatsache, dass dein Plan, Granger den Platz als beste Schülerin zu entreißen, nach diesem Abend wohl extrem schief gelaufen ist."

„Ach, der Plan."

Puh. Noch einmal Glück gehabt – wenigstens Blaise war vernünftig und glaubte diesen Schwachsinn nicht. Auf Blaise konnte man sich verlassen – einer von den Gründen, wieso er ihn zu seinem besten Freund auserwählt hatte.

„Aber jetzt wo du es gesagt hast – wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke könnte man fast meinen, dass an den Gerüchten etwas Wahres dran ist. Es ist doch schon etwas auffällig, wie du dich in letzter Zeit verhältst, wenn es um Granger geht."

„Du spinnst."

_Ganz_ falsche Richtung, Blaise. Du wandelst am Abgrund! Von wegen bester Freund, wenn er so weiter machen würde, müsste er sich das noch einmal genau überlegen.

Und für diese lächerliche ‚Granger-Sache' wollte er seine Gedanken erst gar nicht verschwenden.

„Und ich gehe jetzt."

Verdammter Blaise. Das nächste Mal würde er ihm zeigen, dass man einem Malfoy keine Affäre mit Gran – einem Schlammblut unterstellte. Genau, Schlammblut war besser. Schlammblut drückte die Kluft zwischen ihnen aus und natürlich, wie sehr er sie hasste. Von jetzt an würde er sie nur noch Schlammblut nennen. Blaise hielt ihn am Ärmel zurück und sah ihn an.

„Ist da jemand verknallt?", flüsterte er so leise, dass nur sie beide es hören konnten.

Mit einem Ruck riss er sich von ihm los und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. So etwas musste er sich nicht bieten lassen. Pah. Besonders nicht von diesem...diesem...diesem kleinen Gnom! Er würde sich jetzt zusammenreißen, die Sache durchziehen, und dann nie wieder etwas mit ihr zu tun haben.

l

l

V

‚Projektfortschritt: Vorbereitung auf Feindkontakt.'

o

o

o

o

**Autorengeschwafel: **Ein großes Danke geht wie in jedem Kapitel an meine Beta **Dracos CoffeGirl** und natürlich auch an meine Reviewer:** Trory, mailinlovely, D.V.G.M.1, lovely-sweetheart, Zauberfee1979, Phynes, Zaubermaus, LunaNigra, Panazee, Gifty **und **Dracos CoffeeGirl**.

_Please R&R_

_Nina_


	12. Stufe V: Feindkontakt die Zweite

o

o

**Disclaimer: **Der Plot gehört mir - der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling

o

o

XII. Stufe V: Feindkontakt die Zweite 

o

o

o

Impertinent.

Impertinent war das richtige Wort, um sie zu beschreiben.

Nachdem er absichtlich zu spät gekommen war, hatte eine extrem wütende McGonagall ihnen einen leeren Klassenraum aufgeschlossen und sie mit einem bissigen Kommentar alleine gelassen. Und nun saßen sie hier schon seit mindestens drei Minuten und Granger schien ernsthaft von ihm zu erwarten, dass er ihr wirklich den Stoff der letzten Woche beibrachte.

Er fixierte sie mit einem stechenden Blick und musterte sie. Natürlich nur, um sie zur Weißglut zu treiben, und nicht weil er ihr Aussehen betrachten wollte – das zugegebenermaßen um einiges gesünder war, als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung im Krankenflügel.  
Stopp – in diese Richtung wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen zu denken. Besonders nicht, wenn sie so nahe vor ihm saß.

Sein Blick zeigte Wirkung und sie rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir mit Zaubertränke anfangen.", sagte sie zaghaft.

Schade. Er hätte sie gerne noch weiter betrachtet – ähm...observiert. Als er ihr nicht antwortete, fing sie an mit einer Locke zu spielen, was sie immer tat, wenn sie nervös war. _Nein_, er hatte sie natürlich nicht beobachtet!

„Ich habe mir schon für jedes Fach die Aufzeichnungen von Harry und Ron besorgt und ein wenig in der Bibliothek gestöbert, aber da ist eine Sache..."

„Du bist gerade einmal seit einem halben Tag aus dem Krankenflügel heraus und du hast wirklich nichts besseres zu tun, als in der Bibliothek herumzuhängen?", unterbrach er sie ungläubig.

Oh, man. Hatte die Frau keine Freunde, mit denen sie etwas unternehmen konnte?

„Zufälligerweise musste ich einiges nachholen, weil mich ein gewisser blonder Slytherin für eine ganze Woche in den Krankenflügel gebracht hat.", erwiderte sie zynisch.

„Wieso sollte mich das interessieren? Aber weißt du was, wenn du schon die kompletten Aufzeichnungen hast, dann ist unser Treffen überflüssig."

Erwartete sie jetzt von ihm, dass er sich schlecht fühlte? Da konnte sie aber lange warten. Sie war nur eines seiner namenlosen Opfer, und damit würde sie sich abfinden müssen – und das hoffentlich bald. Und dann besaß sie wirklich auch noch die Frechheit seine Zeit zu stehlen, obwohl sie bereits genug Informationen hatte. Wie schon gesagt, impertinent war das richtige Wort, um sie zu beschreiben.

Verärgert stand er auf und sie tat es ihm gleich. Wütend stellte sie sich zwischen ihn und die Tür und stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften. Wenn er sie so betrachtete, hatte sie eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einer kleinen Raubkatze – einer gefährlichen Raubkatze. Aber davon würde er sich nicht einschüchtern lassen, sie war nur ein kleines Mädchen.

„Du bleibst gefälligst hier, Draco Malfoy.", zischte sie.

Pah. Ihre erbärmlichen Machtspielchen zogen bei ihm nicht.

„Und wenn nicht? Will mich die kleine Hermine Granger aufhalten?"

Jetzt war er auf dem richtigen Weg. Genau so musste er sie behandeln. Noch zwei drei kleine Kommentare in dieser Richtung, und er würde sie endlich los sein.

„Das siehst du doch.", antwortete sie und ihre braunen Augen bohrten sich stechend in seine.

Lächerlich. Einfach nur lächerlich. Für so einen Kinderkram war seine Zeit einfach viel zu kostbar. Wie kam Blaise nur auf die Behauptung, dass er, _Draco Malfoy_, in diese kleine Furie verknallt sein sollte? _Unfassbar._ Mit Leichtigkeit schob er sie zur Seite und griff nach der Türklinke. So einfach war das.

„Netter Versuch, Granger."

Und wieder einmal überraschte sie ihn mit ihrer Reaktion. Urplötzlich klammerte sie sich an seinen Arm und versuchte ihn von der Tür wegzuzerren – natürlich nur eine vergebliche Bemühung ihrerseits.

„So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon.", keuchte sie atemlos und die Anstrengung, ihn festzuhalten, stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Ein leichter Rotschimmer hatte sich auf ihre Wangen gelegt und ihre Augen blitzen ihm zornig entgegen. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte – was sie immer tat, wenn sie wütend war. Zugegeben, sie sah schon ziemlich niedlich aus, wie sie sich so verzweifelt an ihn klammerte. Er gab seinen Widerstand für einen Augenblick auf und sie verlor überrascht das Gleichgewicht. Kurz bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlug, packte er sie am Arm, zog sie hoch und presste sie zwischen sich und die Tür.

„Du weißt nicht, mit wem du dich anlegst.", knurrte er ihr bedrohlich ins Ohr.

Weiche Locken streiften sein Gesicht und ihr Duft stieg in seine Nase. Oh, wie unfair von ihr. Jemand sollte ihr verbieten so gut zu riechen – besonders wenn sie so nahe bei ihm stand.

„Oh, doch. Das weiß ich ganz gen...uff..."

Bei Merlin was tat er hier? Das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden, dass er die Gryffindor küsste und jetzt konnte er es noch nicht einmal mehr auf sie schieben. Es war eindeutig er gewesen, der den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich herunter. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, dass es eine verlässliche Methode gab, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen – und da war er sich vorher nie so sicher gewesen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie in dem Klassenraum standen, aber irgendwann musste selbst ein Malfoy Luft holen und die beiden trennten sich. Erschrocken blickte sie ihm entgegen und presste sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Sie sah beinahe so aus, als ob sie kurz davor stand durchzudrehen – und wie aufs Stichwort.

‚Patsch'

Au, verdammt warum konnte sie nur so fest zuschlagen? Er fühlte bereits, wie sich ihr Handabdruck auf seiner Wange abzeichnete.

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Deine Slytherinfreundinnen kannst du so behandeln, aber nicht mich."

Mit diesen nicht wirklich überzeugenden Worten hatte sie ihn von sich gestoßen und war durch die Tür verschwunden.

Wie erstarrt blickte er ihr hinterher.

Na das hatte er mal wieder gut hinbekommen – er schien solche Situationen regelrecht heraufzubeschwören.

Einfach nur perfekt.

Ein weiteres Ereignis in seinem momentan sowieso schon komplizierten Leben, das nicht wirklich dazu beitrug, dass er sich besser fühlte. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Gut, er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass das Treffen mit ihr in einer Katastrophe enden würde – aber das hier hatte alle Szenarien übertroffen, die er sich ausgemalt hatte.

So konnte das einfach nicht weitergehen.

Er brauchte einen klaren Kopf, und in einem klaren Kopf hatte sie nichts verloren.  
Er musste sich auf seine Prüfungen in der nächsten Woche vorbereiten und da sah er nur noch einen Ausweg.  
Er durfte keinen Gedanken mehr an sie verschwenden und würde sie ignorieren müssen.

Genau das war es. Granger ignorieren, dann würde wieder alles in Ordnung kommen.

Oder?

l

l

V

‚Projektfortschritt: Feindkontakt?!'

o

o

o

o

**Autorengeschwafel: **Ein großes Danke an meine Reviewer **Trory, Phynes, dramine, LunaNigra, lovely-sweetheart, mailinlovely, Zauberfee1979, Panazee **und** D.V.G.M.1. **

_Please R&R_

_Nina_


	13. Projektfortschritt: Kriegsrat

o

o

**Disclaimer: **Der Plot gehört mir – der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling

o

o

XIII. Projektfortschritt: Kriegsrat 

o

o

o

Es war Sonntag.

Es war Sonntag und genau 16 Stunden und 34 Minuten später, seit er geschworen hatte sie zu ignorieren. Entgegen all seinen Erwartungen hatte es bis jetzt auch gut funktioniert – der Preis, den er dafür hatte zahlen müssen, war, dass er kurz vor der Verzweiflung stand. Zugegeben das Ignorieren hatte funktioniert, aber nicht das ‚einen klaren Kopf bekommen'. Und einen Tag vor seinen Prüfungen war das mehr als beunruhigend.

Es war soweit. Er war an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem er Blaise alles erzählen würde. Er brauchte dringend Rat und wem anders konnte er sich schon anvertrauen, ohne dass es danach die ganze Schule wusste?

Blaise hatte ihm auch sofort bereitwillig zugehört und nun saß er ihm gegenüber und sie starrten schon seit mehreren Minuten Löcher in die Luft – was sein Problem natürlich nicht wirklich löste, aber es war ein gutes Gefühl jemand anderem die ganze Last übertragen zu können. Und wehe Blaise fand keinen Ausweg!

„Das ist nicht gut, Draco. Was ist, wenn dein Vater davon erfährt?"

Na toll. Das war genau die Richtung, in die er nicht denken sollte. Er sollte ihm Lösungsmöglichkeiten aufzeigen und seine Situation nicht noch weiter verschlechtern.

„Das ist momentan nicht wichtig."

Genau, gute Antwort. Das war momentan wirklich nicht wichtig. Es ging nur darum seinen Zustand vor den Prüfungen zu verbessern und nicht irgendetwas auf lange Sicht zu planen. Was er sowieso nicht vorhatte.

„Eigentlich müsste ich dir jetzt sagen, dass du sie schnell vergessen solltest, aber es scheint dich ja wirklich schwer erwischt zu haben."

„Ach und woher willst du das wissen?"

Konnte er etwa in seinen Kopf sehen? Nein, das konnte er nicht. Woher wollte Blaise also mehr wissen, als er selber wusste?

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand, Draco. Du hast sie geküsst – und das gleich zweimal. Also für mich ist das eindeutig."

Verdammt, da hatte er wohl oder übel Recht.

„Und was soll ich jetzt machen?"

Oh nein, er hoffte, dass dieser Augenblick nie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen würde. Er fragte um Hilfe – alleine bei dem Gedanken lief ihm ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter – noch vor drei Wochen wäre so eine Situation nicht einmal denkbar gewesen.

„Das erste, was du tun solltest, ist, dass du dich mit der Tatsache abfinden musst, dass sie dir etwas bedeutet."

Hm. Auch wenn er sich dagegen sträubte – so schwer konnte es doch nicht sein, und wenn es wirklich dazu beitrug, dass es ihm besser ging – Wieso nicht?

„Okay. Nehmen wir für einen kurzen Augenblick rein hypothetisch an, dass sie mir nicht egal ist. Was dann?"

Das war gut ausgedrückt. Er hatte nicht gesagt, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete, und konnte ihm trotzdem die Lösung für sein Problem entlocken.

„Ganz einfach. Du gehst zu ihr hin und sagst ihr, dass du in sie verliebt bist. Was dir momentan in deinem Kopf fehlt ist Klarheit, und wenn sie dir eine Antwort gibt, dann hast du Klarheit und du kannst dich wieder mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen."

„Wo hast du denn den Schwachsinn her?"

Glaubte er allen Ernstes, dass er zu ihr hinging und über irgendwelche nicht vorhandenen Gefühle sprach? Pah. Das war Mädchenkram. Er war ein Malfoy und stand darüber. Alleine die Vorstellung war schon strafbar.

„Hey. Du hast mich um Rat gefragt, und ich habe dir eine Antwort gegeben. Spring einmal in deinem Leben über deinen Schatten und hör auf mich."

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass..."

„Draco. Was ist schlimmer? Einmal deinen Stolz überwinden um Klarheit zu schaffen. Oder deinen Stolz nicht überwinden, durch die Prüfungen fallen, und danach keinen Stolz mehr zu haben?"

Oh. Das war ein gutes Argument – ein äußerst gutes sogar. Verdammt. Es schien wirklich alles darauf hinauszulaufen, dass er mit Granger reden würde. Eine wahre Zwickmühle – denn Stolz war mit das wichtigste, was ein Malfoy besaß. Kurz entschlossen stand er auf. Augen zu und durch.

„Wehe, es funktioniert nicht. Dann bist du fällig."

„Keine Ursache. Ich helfe dir doch gerne.", rief ihm Blaise hinterher, als er durch das Portraitloch den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Auf in die Höhle der Löwin – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

l

l

V

‚Projektfortschritt: ...'

o

o

o

o

**Autorengeschwafel:** Und wie immer eine große Danksagung an meine Reviewer **Trory, dramine, Zauberfee1979, LunaNigra, JuliaSarah, ****lovely-sweetheart****, sam **(danke für das große Lob)**, Panazee, Phynes **und** D.V.G.M.1 .**

_Please R&R_

_Nina_


	14. Welches Projekt noch mal?

o

o

**Disclaimer: **Der Plot gehört mir - der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling

o

o

XIV. Projektfortschritt: Welches Projekt noch mal? 

o

o

o

Das war es gewesen.

Das erste und letzte Mal, dass er einen Ratschlag von jemandem befolgt hatte. Nichts als Ärger brachte einem das. Im Grundgedanken war Blaises Idee bestimmt gut, aber in der Ausführung gab es doch noch einige Schwachstellen und Faktoren, die er nicht miteinbezogen hatte.

Zum Beispiel waren da zwei Gryffindors, die sich scheinbar dazu berufen fühlten, Grangers Bodyguards zu spielen, und keinen näher als fünf Meter an sie heranließen. Er vermutete stark, dass es daran lag, dass Potty und das Wiesel endlich bemerkt hatten, dass die Prüfungen am darauf folgenden Tag anfangen würden, und sie panisch in letzter Sekunde versuchten, irgendetwas Nützliches von Granger aufzuschnappen.

Seiner Meinung nach war das eindeutig verschwendete Mühe – aber wer nicht so intelligent war, im Voraus zu planen, der musste sich eben an jeden noch so kleinen Strohhalm klammern, der sich bot. Aber, dass sie _ihm_ bei ihrem jämmerlichen Rettungsversuch in die Quere kamen, schien sie nicht sonderlich zu kümmern. Sie hatten die Bekanntschaft mit seiner Faust offenbar nicht so schnell vergessen und legten es deshalb scheinbar darauf an, ihm das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen.

Dank den beiden war es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen, an diesem Sonntag mit der Gryffindor unter vier Augen zu reden. Wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehörte, hatte er jedoch nicht aufgegeben und sich fest vorgenommen, sie am Montag kurz vor der Prüfung abzufangen.  
Und auf wunderliche Weise hatte er es wirklich geschafft sie am nächsten Tag alleine auf einem Gang zu treffen. Zuerst wollte sie ihm natürlich aus dem Weg gehen, aber vorausschauender Weise hatte er sie am Arm festgehalten.

Ein fataler Fehler, wie sich später herausgestellt hatte.

Denn gerade, als er seinen Stolz einigermaßen überwunden hatte und sie von seinen äußerst widerstrebenden Gefühlen hatte unterrichten wollen – die er natürlich immer noch versuchte zu ignorieren – musste natürlich Potty samt Haustier auftauchen. Höchstwahrscheinlich waren die beiden wegen der Aufregung vor der ersten Prüfung der Sprache einfach nicht mehr mächtig gewesen und waren deshalb ohne zu fragen sofort auf ihn losgegangen und hatten ihn von Granger weggerissen.

Typischer Fall von Wieselkleinhirnüberlastung.

Das hatte er sich natürlich nicht gefallen lassen und nach einigen Verlusten auf beiden Seiten, hatte er die Oberhand gewonnen. Natürlich – wer auch sonst? Regelmäßiges Quidditchtraining zahlte sich eben aus.

Was wollte eine Frau schon mehr – da prügelte man sich extra für sie (na ja fast für sie, mit den beiden Gryffindors konnte man auch ohne nennenswerten Grund eine Schlägerei anfangen) und was war der Dank? Sie hatte sich total überraschend auf die Seite der Verlierer geschlagen und _ihn_ beschimpft.

War es nicht immer so, dass der Gewinner die Frau bekam?

Anscheinend hatte sie davon aber noch nie etwas gehört und ihn mit einem sehr wütenden Blick weggeschickt.

So war alles gelaufen.

Viel schlimmer als ihr wütender Blick war es jedoch für ihn gewesen, von ihr ignoriert zu werden. Er wurde nie ignoriert, besonders nicht von Mädchen. Er war es, der Mädchen ignorierte, und nicht umgekehrt. Er ließ sie zappeln. Aber nein, Granger schien erneut den Spieß umgedreht zu haben und ließ nun ihn zappeln – und das schon seit vier langen qualvollen Tagen.

Heute war Freitag.  
Das bedeutete im Klartext, der letzte Tag, an dem er sie in der Schule sehen würde – abgesehen natürlich noch von der Entlassfeier, auf der die Noten bekannt gegeben wurden.

Die letzte Möglichkeit noch einmal mit ihr zu reden. Er wusste zwar nicht, was er sich davon versprach – besonders nicht für den Fall, wenn sie ihm verzeihen würde und heulend um den Hals fiel – da sie nach der Schule mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit sowieso getrennte Wege gehen würden und sie sich nie wieder sehen würden.  
Das waren natürlich alles überzeugenden Argumente, die dagegen sprachen, es noch einmal zu versuchen, unter anderem auch die Schmach von ihr zurückgewiesen zu werden, aber was hatte er schon großartig zu verlieren?

Wenn er es nicht versuchte, würde er sich sehr wahrscheinlich wochenlang ärgern und fragen, was sie gesagt hätte.  
Wenn er es hingegen versuchte und sie Nein sagte, dann hatte er wenigstens Gewissheit und konnte sich zufrieden ärgern.  
Wenn er es versuchte und sie Ja sagte, dann würde er bis zu der Entlassfeier das Mädchen, das ständig in seinen Gedanken herumschlich, für sich haben und _danach_ konnte er sich ärgern, weil er sie nie wieder sehen würde.

Im Endeffekt lief jeder Weg darauf hinaus, dass es schlecht für ihn ausging. Letztlich konnte er sich auch ein weiteres erniedrigendes Szenario vor ihr sparen, aber Liebe ließ die Menschen komische Dinge tun – so hieß es doch immer. Nicht, dass er Granger liebte oder so etwas Absurdes. Ein Malfoy brauchte keine Liebe. Er wollte lediglich klare Verhältnisse schaffen – mehr nicht, und das hatte rein gar nichts mit Liebe zu tun.

Frevel, wer etwas anderes behauptete!

Seufzend stand er vor dem Prüfungsraum und wartete, dass es endlich losging. Nach dieser harten Woche würde er sich erst einmal Ruhe gönnen. Sein körperlicher und geistiger Zustand befand sich auf einem äußerst niedrigen Level und momentan konzentrierte er sich wirklich nur noch darauf, durch die Prüfungen zu kommen und ob er das als Jahrgangsbester schaffte (was er so langsam stark bezweifelte) war ihm relativ egal.

Zauberkunst. Noch eines dieser langweiligen Fächer – langweilig und einfach. Aber das sollte ihn nicht stören, je einfacher, desto besser, dann musste er seinen Grips nicht allzu sehr anstrengen. Die Tür öffnete sich pünktlich um fünf vor acht und die Schüler – der größte Teil von ihnen schien _sehr _nervös zu sein – betraten den Raum und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Er selbst hatte sich einen Platz weiter hinten ausgesucht, von dem er den ganzen Raum überblicken konnte. Gelangweilt ließ er seinen Blick schweifen und plötzlich beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag.

_Sie_ war auch hier und saß vorne in der ersten Reihe. Wie hatte er das nur übersehen können?

Verdammt.

Natürlich war es jetzt zu spät sich mit ihr auszusprechen, aber wenigstens wusste er, wo er sie nach der Prüfung erwischen konnte – und das hoffentlich ohne Anhang. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihm noch nicht einmal zuhören, aber er hatte den Entschluss gefasst mit ihr zu reden und den würde er nicht wieder revidieren. Er war doch kein Feigling!  
Ein streng aussehender Prüfer holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als er den Raum betrat und sich hinter das Pult stellte.

„Ihre Prüfung besteht aus einem theoretischen und einem praktischen Teil. Sie haben drei Stunden Zeit für den ersten Teil, in dem sie Fragen beantworten müssen. Danach, um Punkt 11 Uhr, folgt der praktische Teil. Sie werden eine halbstündige Traumreise unternehmen müssen – ich wiederhole – eine Traumreise in der Länge von mindestens einer halben Stunde. Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich ihnen einen Trank austeilen, der ihnen die Reise ins Traumland erleichtern wird. Viel Erfolg."

Er hörte wie die Klasse aufstöhnte. Das konnte er gut nachvollziehen. Traumreisen waren eben nicht jedermanns Sache, es war eine Kunst sie zu beherrschen. Aber irgendwie war die Situation absurd. Ausgerechnet eine Traumreise – der Anfang seiner ganzen Misere.

Wäre er doch bloß nicht auf diesen hirnrissigen Plan gekommen. Dann hätte er jetzt keine Probleme, würde nach seinen Prüfungen entspannt auf seine Noten warten und sich eben damit abfinden müssen, dass er nur Zweiter war.  
Aber nein, er hatte natürlich den steinigen Weg gewählt. Er hatte große Probleme, war viel zu erschöpft um sich nach den Prüfungen überhaupt entspannen zu können und würde, wenn er Glück hatte, gerade noch den zweiten Platz belegen.

Einen gelangweilten Blick auf seinen Aufgabenzettel später stahl sich ein müdes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Na, wenigstens würde diese Prüfung ein Klacks werden. Einfach nur lächerlich diese Fragen. Wo sollte da bitte schön irgendeine Anforderung sein? Er hatte also genügend Zeit und konnte ganz gelassen an die erste Frage heran gehen und wäre trotzdem noch rechtzeitig fertig für den praktischen Teil.

Eine abwegige Idee machte sich in seinem Kopf breit.

Wenn er schon nicht die Chance bekam mit Granger ungestört von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu reden, dann würde er sich eben in ihre Traumreise einklinken. Das wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, und hier in der Prüfung konnte sie ihm auch nicht weglaufen.

Eine allerletzte Begegnung mit ihr.

Ein allerletzter Versuch.

Genau so würde er es machen.

Gut gelaunt widmete er sich seinem Fragebogen und begann die erste Frage auszufüllen.

l

l

V

‚Projekt gestrichen'

o

o

o

o

**Autorengeschwafel: **Ein großes Danke wie immer an meine Beta **Draco's CoffeGirl** und meine lieben Reviewer **Rosifer, Trory, dramine, sadi** (Ja du hast ihn gefunden -jubel- Danke für dein Lob)**, LunaNigra, Zauberfee1979, Phynes, D.V.G.M.1, lovely-sweetheart, mailinlovely, ****sam **und **Zaubermaus.**

_Please R&R_

_Nina_


	15. Letzte Schlacht

o

o

**Disclaimer: **Der Plot gehört mir - der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling

o

o

XV. Letzte Schlacht 

o

o

o

Manchmal – und das auch nur ganz selten – gibt es solche Situationen, von denen man nie erwarten würde, dass sie irgendwann einmal wirklich eintreten.

Situationen, die einfach zu absurd sind, um zu geschehen.  
Situationen, die man sich nur in diesen Augenblicken ausmalt, in denen bereits alles schief gelaufen ist, was schief laufen konnte, man am Ende ist und nur noch auf das Tüpfelchen auf dem ‚i' wartet.  
Situationen, die so grotesk sind, dass man sie noch nicht einmal dem unfreundlichen Nachbarn von nebenan wünscht, der einen seit zwanzig Jahren nie zurückgrüßte.

Gut, natürlich war er noch lange nicht zwanzig und die Ländereien um Malfoy Manor herum waren auch so groß, dass es geradezu lächerlich gewesen wäre eine der daran angrenzenden Hütten, als Wohnsitz potentieller Nachbarn zu bezeichnen und, wenn er wirklich unwahrscheinlicher Weise je einen Nachbarn gehabt hätte, es ihm natürlich der Ehrenkodex der Malfoys verboten hätte, niedriger gestelltes Gesindel zu grüßen – aber das sollte ja auch nur ein Beispiel dafür sein, _wie_ abwegig es war.

Eben solche Situationen, denen es verboten werden sollte einzutreten.

Und genau _so_ eine Situation war um Punkt viertel vor elf eingetreten.

Der Prüfer hatte ihnen gerade mitgeteilt, dass sie in einer viertel Stunde ihre Arbeiten abgeben mussten, und ihm war schlagartig bewusst geworden, dass die praktische Prüfung bald folgen würde. Was an dieser Situation ungewöhnlich, absurd, grotesk und absolut verboten war?

Er war nervös.

Draco Malfoy war nervös.

Und das lag garantiert nicht an dem Prüfungsstoff, der abgefragt wurde. Er saß bereits seit 39 Minuten und 12 Sekunden vor seinem fertig ausgefüllten Fragebogen auf seinem Stuhl – natürlich hatte er nicht wie ein liebeskranker Idiot die ganze Zeit auf die Uhr gestarrt. Natürlich nicht – er hatte schwitzige Hände und je schneller sich elf Uhr näherte, desto schneller schlug sein Herz. Das war ganz und gar nicht normal. Dafür, dass er nur Klarheit zwischen sich und der Gryffindor schaffen wollte, hatte er einen viel zu hohen Puls.

Natürlich konnte er sich denken woran das lag und so langsam begann er seine Verdrängung beiseite zu schieben und gab sich der Tatsache hin, dass Granger vielleicht doch einen anderen Platz als früher in seinem Herz einnahm – sofern man überhaupt behaupten konnte, dass ein Malfoy wirklich ein Herz besaß. Einen Platz – wie er mit Entsetzen feststellen musste – der sie höher stellte, als jeden anderen, den er je kennen gelernt hatte.

Hastig, aber immer noch malfoylike, stand er auf und tauschte – natürlich als erster von allen, denn sie sollte ruhig sehen, dass er schneller war als sie – seinen Fragebogen gegen den Trank, den ihm der Prüfer entgegenhielt.  
Natürlich tat sie so, als sei sie noch immer mit ihren Fragen beschäftigt, als er an ihrem Platz vorbeiging, aber er hatte sie durchschaut und wusste genau, dass sie das nur vorspielte. Immerhin hatte er von seinem Platz aus einen guten Blick auf sie gehabt und wusste, dass sie kurz bevor er aufgestanden war, ebenfalls fertig geworden war. Darum war er doch auch so schnell nach vorne gegangen.

Pah.

Sie war eine schlechte Schauspielerin.

Nun war es also soweit. Die letzte Schlacht stand bevor – und er würde sie hoffentlich glimpflich hinter sich bringen.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass sie gerade den Trank schluckte. Die anderen Schüler waren noch nicht soweit. Jetzt war also die passende Gelegenheit die Traumreise zu starten – immerhin wollte er es nicht riskieren in einen Traum eines anderen Schülers einzudringen, das könnte zu einer weiteren peinlichen Situation führen, auf die er nicht unbedingt scharf war. Er atmete tief ein, um sich zu beruhigen, und schluckte den Trank. Sein Atem wurde flacher und angestrengt konzentrierte er sich.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken merkte er wie er schläfrig wurde und kurz darauf fand er sich in einem kleinen Muggelzimmer wieder. Das vermutete er jedenfalls, denn natürlich hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben ein Muggelzimmer betreten, aber die fremdartigen Gegenstände schienen stark darauf hinzudeuten. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als er auf einem Schrank ein kleines Bild entdeckte. Es zeigte Granger mit zwei Erwachsenen. Wahrscheinlich ihren Eltern.

Er war in _ihrem_ Zimmer.

Unglaublich.

Er war hier, aber wo war sie?

Ratlos drehte er sich um und suchte nach etwas, das ihm weiterhelfen würde. Sein Blick fiel auf ihren großen Wandschrank, der ein Stückchen zur Seite gerückt war. Mit einem Handgriff hatte er ihn von der Wand weggezogen und starrte auf die helle Tapete. Nichts. Verdammt, wo war sie?  
Plötzlich erschien ein kleines schwarzes Loch auf der Wand. Er konzentrierte sich ein weiteres Mal auf die Gryffindor und tatsächlich wurde das Loch größer, bis es den Eingang zu einer schmalen Treppe freigab.

Ohne zu zögern betrat er die Treppe und sofort umfing ihn pechschwarze Finsternis. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich seine Augen an Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Die schemenhaften Umrisse, die er jedoch erkennen konnte, deuteten darauf hin, dass er sich in einem riesigen Gewölbe befinden musste. Angespannt suchte er die Umgebung ab und entdeckte in weiter Ferne einen kleinen grünen Fleck.

Da musste sie sein.

Er rannte die Treppe so vorsichtig wie möglich hinunter und der grüne Farbtupfer wurde immer größer. Seine Schritten hallten durch die Luft und wurden von den Wänden hundertfach zurückgeworfen. Bewundernd zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Das sie sogar an das Echo gedacht hatte – sie schien sich wirklich Mühe mit ihrer Traumreise zu geben, aber ihm war vorher schon klar gewesen, dass sie bei einer Prüfung keine halben Sachen abliefern würde. Sie war eben eine Perfektionistin durch und durch.

Das leuchtende grün entpuppte sich als eine wunderschöne Sommerwiese und endlich entdeckte er sie. Sie saß inmitten der Blumen und hatte ein gelbes Sommerkleid an. Ihre Locken lagen in sanften Wellen auf ihren Schultern und bewegten sich leicht ihm Wind. Sie sah einfach nur wunderschön aus – und dieses Mal konnte selbst er das nicht mehr leugnen.

„Granger?", fragte er und trat zögernd auf sie zu.

„Ich habe es gewusst.", stöhnte sie leise auf und sah ihn endlich an.

Zwar mit einem äußerst wütenden Blick, aber wenigstens ignorierte sie ihn nicht mehr – so wie in den vergangenen vier Tagen. Ein kleiner Lichtblick.

„Was willst du hier?", sagte sie kalt.

Na, das war natürlich ein guter Anfang. Er wollte sich mit ihr unterhalten und sie mimte die Unnahbare. Er hoffte nur, dass das alles Fassade war.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich mit dir reden will. Das letzte Mal sind Potter und Weasley dazwischen gekommen, falls du dich erinnerst."

Hoffentlich wusste sie es zu schätzen, dass er ihren Freunden keine Spitznamen gegeben hatte. Das tat er nur für sie – zugegeben und natürlich für sich, da sie sich nicht zu sehr aufregen sollte, bevor er gesagt hatte, was er sagen wollte. Aber trotzdem.

„Ach, du meinst, das _Gespräch_, in dem du meine beiden besten Freunde krankenhausreif geschlagen hast. Ja, in der Tat, daran erinnere ich mich noch zu gut."

„Deine Freunde haben angefangen, ich habe mich nur gewehrt."

Dachte sie wirklich, dass er so dumm war und die beiden vor ihren Augen ohne Grund zusammenschlug? Es war reine Notwehr gewesen. Wenn sie so weiter machte, dann würde er es sich vielleicht doch noch einmal überlegen, ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war hierher zu kommen.

„Wenn du über so etwas mit mir reden willst, um meinen Zorn auf dich zu verringern, dann bist du auf dem falschen Weg, Draco Malfoy."

Gut, andere Taktik. Bevor er seine Geheimwaffe einsetzte, würde er jedoch erst einmal gucken, wie sie auf eine Entschuldigung von ihm reagierte. Etwas, das wirklich nichts alltägliches von einem Malfoy war, denn Malfoys entschuldigten sich normalerweise bei keinem. Wieso? Weil Malfoys immer im Recht waren und alles richtig machten. Also hatten sie auch nie einen Grund sich zu entschuldigen. So einfach war das. Und wenn das nicht funktionierte, würde er erst _anfangen_ möglicherweise darüber nachzudenken über seine Gefühle zu reden.

Uäh.

Dabei drehte sich ihm jetzt schon der Magen um. Ein Malfoy, der über Gefühle redete. Seine Familienehre ging gerade den Bach hinunter, wenn sie das nicht schon längst getan hatte.

„Okay. Gut. Wenn du es unbedingt hören willst. Es tut mir leid, Granger."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn spöttisch an. Was hatte sie denn jetzt schon wieder? Er hatte sich doch bei ihr entschuldigt.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass das für einen Malfoy eine Entschuldigung war. Weißt du was? Das reicht mir aber nicht. Komm wieder, wenn du es ernst meinst."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich es nicht ernst meine?"

Genau. Woher wollte sie das wissen? Da war er schon einmal über seinen Schatten gesprungen und sie hatte immer noch etwas an ihm auszusetzen. Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wieso er das hier überhaupt machte. Was fand er nur an dieser kleinen Besserwisserin?

Ihre immer noch sehr zornigen braunen Augen funkelten ihn unverwandt an.

Er stöhnte genervt auf – sie wollte es also anders hören. Schön. Kein Problem. Sie sollte kriegen, was sie wollte.

„Okay. Gut, dann eben noch einmal. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir die ganze Sache angetan habe. Der Plan dich von der Bibliothek fern zu halten und dich zu terrorisieren war zwar brillant ausgedacht aber im Endeffekt schwachsinnig. Es wäre natürlich nicht wahr zu sagen, dass ich dir das nicht antun wollte, weil ich es wollte...", er zögerte kurz, ein Blick auf sie verbannte jedoch alle Zweifel aus seinem Kopf.  
„...aber nur anfangs. Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso und besonders nicht was du mit mir gemacht hast, aber auch wenn ich wollte, könnte ich es nicht mehr ändern, dass...", seine Stimme brach jäh ab.

„Dass du was?", fragte sie und durchbohrte ihn mit einem ihrer durchdringenden Blicke, denen er noch nie hatte ausweichen können.

„Verdammt, Granger. Bist du so unsensibel oder tust du nur so?"

„Sag es."

Wie konnte sie ihn nur so foltern?

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„..., dass ich etwas für dich fühle.", murmelte er leise.

Fassungslos klappte ihr Mund auf, als sie realisierte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Eine peinliche Pause trat ein und er sah sie nervös an. Jetzt war eindeutig der Zeitpunkt, an dem sie etwas erwidern sollte.

„Also... ich...", stammelte sie und sah ihn perplex an. Scheinbar hatte sie einen komplett anderen Abschluss für den Satz erwartet.

Unglaublich, da schaffte er es wirklich _einmal_ etwas Gefühlvolles zu sagen und ihr fehlten danach die Worte? Lächerlich. Oh, ja. Er hatte Gefühle für sie, aber nach der Vorstellung bald keine positiven mehr. Sie führte ihn hier vor.  
Wie dumm von ihm zu denken, dass sie auch nur einen Augenblick möglicherweise ähnlich gefühlt hätte. Das hatte er nicht nötig – sollte sie tun, was sie wollte.

Ihn interessierte es nicht mehr.

Sie interessierte ihn nicht mehr.

Plötzlich waren wieder Worte in seinem Kopf, aber keine netten mehr.

„Für deine kleinen Freunde werde ich mich aber nicht entschuldigen, sie hatten es verdient und ich würde es jedes Mal wieder tun. Nur damit du das weißt.", zischte er ihr zu.

Mit diesen Worten überbrückte er den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und zog ihr eine kleine Eulenfeder aus einer Tasche an ihrem Kleid. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an.

„Das ist der Grund, wieso ich mich in deine Träume einklinken konnte. Aber weißt du was, Granger? Ich brauche sie nicht mehr, weil ich mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben will. Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, du wärest anders."

Er trat vor ihr zurück und war nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Konzentration wieder im Klassenzimmer. Erschöpft rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah auf. Der Klassenraum war bis auf ihn, Granger und den Prüfer leer. Er war doch wirklich wach, oder? Was war hier verdammt noch einmal los? Der Prüfer strahlte sie beide wie ein Honigkuchenpferd an.

„Ich habe noch nie zwei so talentierte Schüler gesehen. In dem jungen Alter bereits dazu in der Lage zwei Traumreisen zu verschmelzen und dann auch noch über so eine lange Zeit. Unglaublich.", rief er begeistert und schüttelte den beiden nacheinander die Hand. „Schade nur, dass ich Ihnen keinen Trank gegeben habe, bei dem man ihre Traumreise hätte mitverfolgen können."

„Oh, ja. Sehr schade.", antwortete Draco und der Sarkasmus tropfte ihm aus der Stimme.

Er warf einen letzten verletzten Blick in die Richtung der Gryffindor und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer. Bloß weg von ihr. Er wollte sich einfach nur verkriechen. Einfach in sein Bett und nicht mehr daran denken, dass sie ihn nicht wollte. Sie hatte es zwar nicht direkt ausgesprochen, aber wäre es anders, dann hätte sie einfach nur ein Wort sagen müssen – das hätte ihm schon gereicht.

Trocken lachte er auf. Wenigstens konnte er Blaise nicht vorwerfen, dass er jetzt keine Klarheit hatte.

Auf dem Rückweg in den Gemeinschaftsraum ließ er sich extra Zeit. Er sah Blaises neugieriges Gesicht bereits vor sich. Er würde ihn fragen, ob er Erfolg gehabt hatte, er würde ihm antworten und einen mitleidigen Blick von ihm kassieren. Wütend schlug er mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand auf dem Gang, in dem er sich gerade befand. Es war doch einfach nur zum Heulen. Wenigstens hatte er noch soviel Stolz und Würde, dass er sich das gerade noch verkneifen konnte. Von einer Gryffindor zurückgewiesen – wenn das kein neuer Tiefpunkt in seinem Leben war, dann wusste er es auch nicht.

Schlecht gelaunt betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum und trat auf die Sitzgruppe zu, in der sein bester Freund bereits auf ihn wartete. Seufzend ließ er sich in einen Sessel sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Wohl nicht so gut gelaufen?", fragte Blaise vorsichtig.

Ja, so konnte man es auch nennen. Nicht gut gelaufen.

„Auch wenn du bestimmt nie wieder auf einen meiner Ratschläge hören willst. Leg dich ins Bett und ruh dich aus. Etwas Besseres kannst du momentan sowieso nicht machen."

Ausruhen. Vielleicht hatte er ja Recht. Er würde einfach durchschlafen, bis sie ihre Noten bekommen würden. Dann müsste er über nichts mehr nachdenken und es würde alles wieder ins Lot kommen.  
Wortlos stand er auf und schleppte sich die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch. Er stieß die Tür mit einem einzigen wütenden Fußtritt auf, schlurfte langsam über die Schwelle und warf sie wieder hinter sich zu. Stöhnend lehnte er sich gegen das kühle Holz und schloss seine Augen.

Nichts.

Er wollte an nichts denken.

„Für einen Draco Malfoy gibst du aber ganz schön schnell auf."

Ungläubig riss er seine Augen auf. Da saß _sie _auf seinem Bett und sah ihn an. Er spürte einen Stich in seinem Herz. Hatte sie ihn nicht schon genug gequält? Was wollte sie von ihm – und wie kam sie überhaupt in den Schlafsaal?  
Mit einer verschlossenen Mine näherte er sich langsam seinem Bett und blieb mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr stehen.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay? Du hast deinen Spaß gehabt und du hast gewonnen. Verschwinde einfach."

Sie sah ihn aus ihren großen braunen Augen an und bewegte sich kein Stück. Sie und ihr verdammter Rehblick, aber noch einmal würde er nicht darauf hineinfallen. So dumm war selbst er nicht.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir bestimmt nicht zuhören willst, aber..."

„Allerdings. Es interessiert mich nicht im geringsten, was du zu sagen hast. Aber wenn du nicht langsam verschwindest, dann schmeiße ich dich hier eigenhändig raus, auch wenn ich dich dabei anfassen muss und mich dreckig mache."

Zornig stemmte sie die Hände in ihre Hüften und baute sich direkt vor ihm auf.

„Du hörst mir jetzt gefälligst zu, Draco Malfoy, und falls du wirklich glaubst, dass du mich mit deinen verletzenden Beleidigungen loswirst, hast du dich gehörig geschnitten." Ihre Augen funkelten noch eine Spur wütender. „Wenn du nämlich nicht immer so verdammt stur wärest und einem Mädchen mehr Zeit geben würdest, es zu verarbeiten, wenn ein Junge ihr _so etwas_ vor den Kopf knallt, dann müsste dir besagtes Mädchen nicht extra unter Einsatz ihres Lebens in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum folgen.", sprudelte es aus ihr hervor. „Und das alles nur, um dir zu sagen, dass es die Entschuldigung annimmt und sich ebenfalls entschuldigen will."

Ihr Blick wurde sanfter und mit einem kleinen Schritt löschte sie auch noch den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen aus.

„Hast du gehört? Es tut mir auch leid.", wisperte sie und strich mit ihrer Hand federleicht über seine Wange.

Bitte was? Glaubte sie wirklich, dass sie die Sache so einfach wieder gerade biegen konnte? Bestimmt nicht. Das war ein neuer Trick von ihr – hundertprozentig. Die Tatsache, dass sie es wirklich an den Slytherins vorbei in seinen Schlafsaal geschafft hatte, ignorierte er dabei geflissentlich.

Seine Wange brannte unter ihrer leichten Berührung und es kostete ihn seine ganze Beherrschung nicht auch noch seinen letzten Funken klaren Verstandes zu verlieren. Er widerstand dem Drang sie augenblicklich an sich zu pressen und zu küssen und blickte kalt auf sie hinunter – er versuchte es zumindest. Wenn sie in seiner Nähe war klappte einfach gar nichts mehr so, wie es sollte – er hoffte nur, dass sein Blick nicht allzu kläglich versagte.

„Das war es schon? Und du glaubst wirklich, dass ich dir das abnehme? Weißt du was? Das reicht mir nicht – und du brauchst _nicht_ wiederzukommen, wenn du es ernst meinst."

Als ob sie sich verbrannt hätte, zog sie ihre Hand zurück.

Verärgert schnaubte er. Sie sollte bloß nicht glauben, dass er das nicht auch konnte.

Er sah wie sie tief einatmete und sich anscheinend versuchte zu beruhigen.

„Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich ebenso wie du keine Ahnung habe wieso ich das hier überhaupt mache."  
Sie lachte trocken auf, aber er sah sofort, dass sie nur versuchte ihre Nervosität zu überspielen. Wenn sie eines nicht konnte, dann war es ihre Gefühle zu verbergen, besonders wenn sie so offensichtlich waren. Wie schon erwähnt – sie war eine schlechte Schauspielerin.

Die kleine Miss Perfekt war bei weitem nicht so vollkommen, wie sie immer vorgab.

Er wusste das genau.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Ihr Lachen erstarb und sie sah verlegen zu Boden.

„Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte ich mir noch nicht einmal vorstellen können, dass wir normal miteinander reden können – obwohl wir das bis jetzt eigentlich noch nie gemacht haben, aber du weißt, wie ich das meine.", nuschelte sie leise.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie du das meinst."

Sie stöhnte entnervt auf.

Pah. Er würde es ihr bestimmt nicht einfach machen.

„Jedenfalls wollte ich dir nur sagen, dass ich es dir nachempfinden kann, dass du selbst, wenn du wolltest, nicht anders fühlen kannst." Sie machte eine kleine Pause. „Denn mir geht es genauso... "

Vorsichtig suchte sie seinen Blick.

War er wirklich zu voreilig gewesen? Meinte sie es ernst? Konnte sie es überhaupt ernst meinen? Immerhin hatte er sie jahrelang beschimpft und man konnte ihr Verhältnis nicht wirklich als gut bezeichnen. Andererseits hatte sie ihn natürlich auch nicht gerade nett behandelt und er könnte die gleichen Bedenken haben wie sie --- _aber er hatte es ernst gemeint._

Eine Zwickmühle, aber noch einmal wollte er nicht auf sie hereinfallen. Soviel Demütigung wollte er nicht verkraften – konnte er nicht verkraften.

„Geh.", sagte er tonlos und sah dabei auf seine Schuhspitzen.

Bloß nicht in ihre Augen sehen.

Bloß nicht schwach werden und nachgeben.

„Verdammt. Was ist dein Problem? Wir haben uns geküsst. Du hast mir gesagt, dass du etwas für mich fühlst. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es mir genauso geht, und du schickst mich _weg_? Könntest du dich bitte einmal entscheiden? Meinst du etwa für mich ist es einfach zu akzeptieren, dass ich mich in den Muggelhasser, Erzfeind meines besten Freundes und Slytherinprinzen Draco Malfoy verliebt habe? Glaubst du das wirklich? Meinst du ich habe nicht schon genug Probleme? Meinst du das?", rief sie und rüttelte verzweifelt an seinen Schultern.

Sprachlos starrte er sie an. _Sie war in ihn verliebt?_

„Du hast also nichts dazu zu sagen?"

Sie ließ ihre Hände sinken und plötzlich erschien eine Zornfalte auf ihrer Stirn.

„Okay. Gut. Dann eben nicht. Weißt du was so eben aus deiner Reichweite verschwunden ist, Draco Malfoy? Deine Chance jemals auch nur irgendetwas bei mir zu erreichen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", zischte sie aufgebracht und stürmte an ihm vorbei.

_Sie war in ihn verliebt!_

Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick nachzudenken stürzte er ihr hinterher. Kurz vor der Tür erreichte er sie und griff nach ihrem Arm. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und versuchte sich von ihm loszumachen.

„Lass mich.", sagte sie schwach.

Er drängte sie zurück, bis sie an die Tür stieß und suchte ihren Blick. Braun traf auf grau.

„Dumme kleine Gryffindor.", murmelte er und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und fing an zu weinen. „Wir machen es uns nicht gerade einfach, oder?", raunte er in ihr Ohr und sie schluchzte erleichtert auf. Sanft legte er eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Verlegen blickte sie ihn an und er wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ihr – seinem Mädchen.  
Er lehnte sich ihr entgegen, um sie zu küssen, aber sie wich zurück und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Eine Sache wäre da noch." Fragend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hör bitte auf mich Granger zu nennen.", grinste sie frech und er atmete erleichtert aus.

„Mach das nie wieder.", grummelte er.

Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

„Hermine."

Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und endlich trafen sich ihre Lippen zu dem Kuss, den er sich schon seit Tagen ersehnte.

l

l

V

**Ende?**

o

o

o

o

**Autorengeschwafel: **Hach, ist das nicht schön –seufzt- Also derjenige, dem dieses Ende nicht gefällt, der soll sich doch bitte bei mir melden! ;-)

Ansonsten: Ein großes Danke an alle die mich oder die Story zu ihren Favs bzw. Alerts gepackt haben und natürlich an meine Reviewer **Panazee, junglina, Zauberfee1979, Zaubermaus, dramine, Trory, lovely-sweetheart, D.V.G.M.1, Rosifer, sam **und **LunaNigra**.

_Please R&R_

_Nina_


	16. Epilog

o

o

**Disclaimer: **Der Plot gehört mir - der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling

o

o

XVI. Epilog 

o

o

o

Gedankenverloren starrte er auf das Foto in seinen Händen.

Es zeigte ihn an seinem Abschlusstag in Hogwarts.

Stolz erinnerte er sich daran, dass er, trotz seines zu der Zeit etwas turbulenten Lebens, doch noch Jahrgangsbester geworden war.

Wie er das geschafft hatte? Ganz einfach.

In Hogwarts wurde jedes Jahr ein Jahrgangsbester _und_ eine Jahrgangsbeste gewählt. Grinsend dachte er an den hirnrissigen Plan, den er damals ausgeheckt hatte, um Hermine Granger zu übertrumpfen, obwohl sie beide außer Konkurrenz gestanden hatten. Na ja, zu der Zeit hatte er viele Dinge getan, auf die er schon lange nicht mehr stolz war.  
Aber es war ja nicht so gewesen, als ob ihm sein Plan nichts gebracht hatte. Lächelnd stellte er das Foto auf den Tisch vor sich ab.

War das ganze wirklich schon vier Jahre her? Wie die Zeit verging. Aber er würde sich bestimmt nicht beschweren. Die letzten vier Jahre waren die besten vier seines Lebens gewesen.

Gut. Zugegeben, anfangs war es natürlich schwer gewesen und er hatte sich an sein neues Leben gewöhnen müssen, aber als Harry Potter es vor dreieinhalb Jahren doch noch geschafft hatte den dunklen Lord zu besiegen, war alles mit jedem Tag Schritt für Schritt besser geworden. Die Todesser waren alle verhaftet worden und Ruhe war in der Zauberwelt eingekehrt. Einem glücklichen Umstand - oder eher gesagt einer zu der Zeit für ihn äußerst ungewöhnlichen Entscheidung - verdankte er es, dass er nicht unter den Todessern gewesen war, eigentlich unvorstellbar für den einzigen Malfoyerben – aber das Leben war eben unvorhersehbar.

Merlin sei Dank, war das Leben unvorhersehbar.

Er saß nicht im Gefängnis.

Nein.

Er verbrachte ein angenehmes Leben und er hatte einen Job gefunden, der ihm wirklich gefiel. Absurd – er hätte nie gedacht, dass er je in seinem Leben würde arbeiten müssen. Aber als der dunkle Lord gestürzt worden war und sein Vater kurz vor seiner Verhaftung erfahren hatte, welchen Weg sein einziger Sohn einschlagen wollte, hatte er ihn kurzer Hand enterbt. Auch wenn das jetzt vermessen klingen sollte, ihn störte es nicht – nicht mehr. Es war bereit gewesen diesen Preis zu bezahlen.

Denn seit genau einer Woche war er anerkannter Zaubertränkebrauer, und das Beste daran war, dass seine Frau den gleichen Job hatte und schon in wenigen Tagen würden sie ihr eigenes Geschäft eröffnen – innerlich machte er sich eine Notiz, dass er Severus und Blaise unbedingt noch einen Brief schreiben musste, um sie zu der Eröffnung einzuladen.

Ja, richtig gehört.

Er, Draco Malfoy, hatte eine Familie.

Eine Familie die ihn wirklich glücklich machte.

Schlanke Arme schlangen sich von hinten um seine Brust und warmer Atem streifte seinen Nacken. „Was denkst du gerade?", murmelte ihre unverkennbare Stimme. Ihre Stimme, die er genauso liebte wie sie – und die er nie wieder freiwillig hergeben würde. Er griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung über die Sofalehne auf seinen Schoß.

„Ich denke, dass du das Beste bist, was mir je passiert ist.", antwortete er.

„Das ist alles?", neckte sie ihn.

„Reicht das nicht?", lachte er und sie schlug ihm gespielt empört auf die Schulter.

„Hm. Gute Frage, lass mich überlegen." Er sah sie liebevoll an. „Und natürlich, dass ich dich liebe."

„Gute Antwort, Draco Malfoy.", kicherte sie und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Ich weiß, Hermine Malfoy.", grinste er.

Wie schon gesagt, das Leben war unvorhersehbar.

l

l

V

'Projekt: Hermine Granger in den Wahnsinn treiben gescheitert - Ziel trotzdem erreicht!'

o

o

o

**Ende**

o

o

**Autorengeschwafel: **Ein großes Danke an: **Phynes, dramine, JuliaSarah, Panazee, LunaNigra, D.V.G.M.1, Trory, Zaubermaus, junglina, lovely-sweetheart, Cynestra, Gifty **und **Zauberfee1979 **-euchknuddel-. Ein weiteres Danke an alle Schwarzleser. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass so viele Leute diese Story lesen, auch wenn ihr lieber anonym bleiben wollt -euchauchalleknuddelt-!

Ich freue mich jedes Mal sehr darüber, dass ihr mir trotzdem noch Reviews schreibt, obwohl die Story schon etwas länger beendet ist :) An euch natürlich auch ein großes Danke!

_Nina_


End file.
